Fate's Funny Tricks
by cp1188
Summary: updated! OoTp-based LJ fic...the story of how fate brings a seemingly unlikely pair together--of how Lily Evans managed to fall in love with the pompous James Potter
1. Discussing James Potter

Author's*Note-Hey, guys!!  I know I've been gone for a while, but I really did have a valid reason---its in my author profile if anyone wants to know about it.  I really don't know if I'm going to continue the sequel to ASFKT—I'm just in a total slump when it comes to that story.  Anyway, though—I read OoTp….and I was kind of disheartened at first by the chapter "Snape's Worst Memory".  I figured that it might help me a little, though, by writing out a story based on how the MWPP characters acted in that chapter.  So, here's my new story—based on how Lily & James (two very different people in OoTp) came to like (and eventually love) each other.  So….here we go---hope everyone enjoys!  R & R!

Chapter 1:  Discussing James Potter

            It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon-the kind of day where the sky is such a glorious soft blue that some swear they may never see it that color ever again and the wind is blowing gently, with just enough force to ruffle your hair or lightly caress your skin.  As the sun shone brightly from its supreme dwelling among the clouds high up in the sky, a few golden rays filtered through a slightly ajar window in Gryffindor tower and crept across the room until they had managed to light up the entirety of the 6th year boys' dormitory.  A lone figure sitting upon his bed sighed and pushed back a wayward strand of hair that had fallen into his eyes, then straightened his back and surveyed his surroundings wearily.  His normally painstakingly neat bed was covered by crumpled pieces of parchment, several small bottles of ink, a few scattered quills, and an array of textbooks.  Both of his pillows and his rumpled sheets laid in a pathetic mess on the floor.  _What a miserable way to live._

It was a life that Remus Lupin had become accustomed to these days, however.  He had known ever since the day he'd gotten the bite that there were many prejudices against his kind, but after taking last years O.W.L.'s and reading through several career pamphlets, he'd become acutely aware of the amount of intolerance he'd suffer in the workforce.  Therefore, he'd studied his arse off the previous year to ensure himself of a place in all the significant N.E.W.T classes.  He didn't know exactly what was in store for him once he left Hogwarts, but he was determined to graduate as a very well-rounded individual.  You could say that he was trying to make up for his condition by covering it with a blanket of academic excellence.  He wanted to be successful, to overcome the limitations of being a werewolf, and reaching that goal required a full effort on his part. 

            Brushing away thoughts of his disorderly living conditions, Remus perused the mountain of books that surrounded him until he located his copy of Puppets of the Moon: a Study of Werewolves through out History.  He picked up the book and leafed through it until he came to a chapter entitled, "Werewolves in the Workplace-Can They Really be Trusted?"  For a few minutes, he was able to read in utter silence, allowing him to fully absorb the content of the book.  Then, abruptly, he heard a low creak and the rustling of his sheets down on the floor.  He ignored the slight interruption, remaining completely indifferent.  He failed to notice one of his quills rise slowly off his bed, followed quickly by a small bottle of ink, which the quill dipped itself gracefully into.  The ink bottle dropped soundlessly back down onto the bed and a piece of parchment that had been resting beside Remus's leg floated rather precisely down to the floor.  Remus hadn't noticed any of this, nor did he notice when words began scratching themselves onto the parchment.  Within minutes, the entire piece of parchment was covered with writing.  It then lifted itself off the ground and floated upward over Remus's head.  A few moments passed before it was thrusted swiftly onto the book that Remus was reading, in his direct line of vision.  

            Remus eyed the piece of parchment with mild surprise.  His expression did, indeed, finally change as his eyes passed over the message that had been scribbled all over it. His lips quirked upward as he held it out into the light in front of him.  Written repeatedly across the sheet of parchment in a very familiar style of handwriting was, 

**Studying is for boring people.**

      Without warning, Remus flung out his hand to the seemingly empty space beside his bed, groping for an invisible material.  Grinning as his hands finally got a hold of the cloak, Remus tugged it forcefully toward himself.  A beautiful, intricately designed cloak sank down onto his bed, the smirking figure who had been hiding under it now standing exposed in front of Remus.

            "How nice of you to notice me, Moony."  A handsome young man with short black hair greeted jokingly.

            "Hello, Sirius."  Remus's tone suggested mild amusement, but he nevertheless returned to his book.

            Sirius crossed his arms, looking truly puzzled.  "Moony, did you _not understand my message?"_

            "I understood it perfectly."  

            Sirius continued to stare at him, his eyes now gaining a worried quality.  He stepped forward and pressed his palm urgently to Remus's forehead.  "Are you………_ill?"_

            Remus swatted away his hand and answered, "Nah."

            There was a brief silence, which was followed by a downright outburst.

            "OK, then, WHO HEXED YOU?!  The 6 dozen packs of Filibuster Fireworks that I ordered a few weeks ago just came in this morning.  YOU JUST GIVE ME A NAME AND I'LL--."

            "Sirius, nothing is wrong with me.  I just…want to study."

            "Is it a girl?"

            "_No, Padfoot_."  Remus answered calmly.

            Sirius's eyes widened dramatically.  "Remus, I swear I didn't know you fancied Adalia!  It wasn't even my idea—I mean I was j-just walking along the corridor and the girl j-just _jumped me, ya know?  She j-just pulled me into..into..a classroom and before I knew it, she was ALL OVER ME!  I HAD TO SNOG HER—you know, she may seem tame to most, but that girl is downright CRAZY--."_

            "Sirius-."

            "-when there's something or someone she wants.  She was like the predator—and I was, you know, like the _prey_.  I-I-I didn't even enjoy it—well, OK. I enjoyed it a little, but she..um..she made me!  I mean-."

            "Padfoot-."

            "-you know, I'm really a soft guy at heart.  I can be very sensitive sometimes and-."

            "Siri—wait, **what?  _You—sensitive?!"_**

            "I am, Remus, I am!"

            "OK, just STOP!"  Remus bellowed loudly.

            Sirius shut up immediately and eyed his friend obediently.

            "First of all, I don't fancy Adalia (Sirius sighed in relief).  Second, you are the worst liar on _the face of the Earth_.  Third, I'm studying because—because it's important.  It's a..a major priority of mine."

            "Well, sure, mate.  It's a major priority of mine, too.  It comes right after pranks---well, no, after pranks is girls.  It comes directly after girls.  Wait—well, then there's Quidditch-."

            "You don't _play Quidditch."_

            "Oh, yes, I know, but that doesn't mean that team could get through a single game or practice without my strong moral support and jolly spirit.  OK, so it's pranks, girls, Quidditch, then stud—actually no.  After Quidditch would have to be my frequent trips into Hogsmeade.  SO, it goes pranks, girls, Quidditch, Hogsmeade, and then st--.  Oh, damn, I messed up again.  I forgot about my looks.  They have to be at least 2nd on the list and…being annoying!  I completely forgot about teasing and annoying people.  Listen, now—I think I've got it.  It goes pranks, looks, girls, Quidditch, teasing and annoying people, Hogsmeade, and then studying comes in as a strong seventh.  There, that's it!"  Sirius grinned jovially, looking extremely proud.

            "Yes, Padfoot, your dedication to your schoolwork is very evident."  Remus quipped.

            Sirius slumped down onto Remus's bed.

            "So, have you seen James around?"  

            "Last I heard of him, he was eating breakfast with Wormtail.  If you're looking for him, though, I'd advise you to listen for screams.  It works roughly…er….70% of the time."  Remus answered matter-of-factly.

            "Sounds like a plan.  I _suppose_ you can go back to reading.  If things are nice and quiet, I'll be able to hear screaming much easier."

            "Gotcha."

            Remus returned his eyes to his book, picking up right where he left off.

            "One thing first, though, Moony."

            "What's that, Padfoot?"

            "If…er…it ever comes up in casual conversation, I _did not just now and have never_ encouraged you to read."

            "Right."

            Sirius got up off Remus's bed and crossed the room to where his own bed was.  Sighing happily, he dropped down onto it, folded his arms across his chest, and closed his eyes.  The two boys sat in silence for at least a quarter of an hour before any sign of James was heard.

            Finally, a set of shrill screams sounded from the Gryffindor common room and not long after, the boys could hear the rough footsteps of someone bounding up the stairs.

            Moments later, a young man with jet black hair that stuck up in every direction burst through the door, his hazel eyes twinkling.

            "If anyone asks, I've been in here since breakfast."

            "Anyone?  You mean, like a Prefect?"  Remus questioned, his voice dripping with sarcasm as his eyes darted back and forth between James and the scarlet and gold badge that was pinned to his robes.

            James grinned.  "Ah, Moony, have I mentioned yet how _spiffy you look today?"_

            "Only twice."  Remus answered dryly.

            "Well, you know what they say—third time's the charm."

            "Did you serve your detention for McGonagall yet?"  

            James grinned even wider.  "Oh, no need.  You see the girl whose hair I charmed purple..she told McGonagall to let me off."

            "..and why would she do that?"

            "Apparently because I have such _dreamy eyes."_

            Remus snorted.  It was then that the person who had been silent throughout this whole exchange chose to clear his throat and speak up.

            "Exactly what have you been doing all this time _without_ me?"  Sirius questioned accusingly, sitting up taller in his bed.

            James smirked, his eyes lighting up.  "I left out some chocolates in the common room, that's all."

            Remus raised his eyebrows.  "What kind of chocolates?"

            "One's I had charmed to turn into spiders once you'd taken your first bite.  They turned out to be rather…er…_popular_ with the 3rd and 4th year girls."

            Remus sighed disapprovingly.  "Prongs, what happened to your vow to get on Lily's good side this year?"

            James's face flushed slightly, but luckily for him Sirius came to his aid.

            "Relax, Moony, it's only 5 weeks into term.  He's got the whole year to show her how brilliant he is.  Isn't that right, Prongs?"

            "Very right, indeed, Padfoot."  James agreed confidently, thought Remus noticed a slight look of regret in his eyes.

            "You know, I think you've grown on her a little."  Sirius added.  Obviously, he had seen the look, too.

            "You think so?"  James perked up a little bit.

            "Actually," Sirius enthused, "I doubt the girl still thinks even a few negative thoughts about you!"

            James smiled at this idea and let the boys carry the conversation off into a different direction.

*

            "Oh, I could KILL HIM!"  Lily Evans seethed angrily as she stormed into the 6th year girls' dormitory.  Her emerald eyes seemed darker due to her frustration.  She pulled her thick red hair into a ponytail as she stamped across the room to her bed and sat down upon it in a huff.

            "I'd ask 'who', but I suspect it'd be rather pointless."  Cecilia Konstanze mused thoughtfully.

            Lily's eyes narrowed as she hissed, "Potter."

            "What'd he do now, Lil?"  Lola Sommers, a pretty black girl, inquired as she leafed through the pages of Quidditch Through The Ages.  

            "Oh, he only traumatized a whole group of girls down in the common room!"  

            Lola sighed and shook her head.  "Brilliant at Quidditch, something of an idiot when it comes to social skills."

            "A _very cute idiot."  Leila Rosetti corrected, sweeping her long black curls off her shoulders._

            Lily raised her eyebrows.  "That better not have been aimed toward me, Lei."  

            Rolling her eyes pointedly at her, Leila responded, "Oh, honestly, Lily."

            "Come off it already, Lei!"

            "Come off what?"  Lola asked curiously.

            "Don't you dare."  Lily pointed a threatening finger at Leila.

            "Lily just can't stand it that James fancies her and we haven't a clue as to why!"  Cecilia answered for her.

            Lola chuckled.  "Oh, like that's news to me!  Of course _she_ does, and of course _he_ does, and of course _you_ do!"

            Cecilia gave her a blank look.  "Huh?"

            Lola laughed again.  "Oh, never mind."

            "If it were _me who James Potter fancied…well, I'd be just beyond flattered."  Leila commented matter-of-factly._

            "I agree!  I have no idea how you could hate him the way you do!"  Cecilia remarked.

            "Oh, now, I wouldn't go that far!"  Lola disagreed.

            "What do you mean?" 

            "Well, I'm sure Lily doesn't _hate him."_

            Both Cecilia and Leila shot her unconvinced looks.

            "Tell them, Lily!"

            "Hate's a strong word…but…"  Lily mused tentatively.

            "Oh, come on now, Lily!  I don't think you could hate anyone or anything!  You're just not like that!"  Lola protested.

            Looking defeated, Lily answered, "Well, I suppose I don't.  I do strongly dislike him, though."

            Cecilia looked appalled.  "What's to dislike?"

            "Cecilia, he's a prat."  Lily answered simply.

            "You don't think he's funny?"  

            "I don't think his actions are."

            "You don't think he's cute?"

            Lily chose her words carefully.  "I think he could stand to think he was a little less cute."

            "He's not as arrogant as he used to be.  He has changed for the better."  Lola defended him.  This didn't surprise Lily, given that Lola was one of the Gryffindor chasers and James was next in line for captain.

            "He could do with a lot more change."

            There was a moment of silence.

            "What would you do if he asked you to go into Hogsmeade with him?"  Leila asked.

            "Oh, I wouldn't mind going in with him."

            A bright smile appeared on Leila's face.  "See?  You-."

            "But, once we got there, I can assure you he'd be quite alone."

            "Well, would you talk to him?"

            Lily shrugged.  "I talk to him all the time.  We have classes together and we're in the same House.  I'm forced to."

            "Then you wouldn't mind going to talk to him right now?"

            "Leila, why would I go and talk to him right now?"

            "To..er…confront him!  Confront him about what he did down in the common room!"

            "Well, I _planned on doing that.  I'd never say a bad thing about Remus Lupin, but he tends to let more than a few things slide when it comes to his friends."_

            "Then, go!"

            "Why are you so eager to get me to talk to him?"

            "I think that if you talked to him more, you'd like him more."

            "I think that if I talked to him more, I'd be forced to strangle him."

            "Oh, come on, Lily!  Just go talk to him…and be civil!"

            "_Why_, Leila?"

            "Because…er…because….oh, fine!  Do you want to know the truth?"

            All three other girls nodded.

            "Chrysanthea Pearlstone fancies him…and..err…I don't like her much."  Leila turned her nose up, as if just saying her name was distasteful.

            "Well, of course you don't!  That twit has inhaled too much nail varnish over the years, if you know what I mean!"  Lola, too, looked disgusted.

            "Well, she plans on asking him to Hogsmeade and…and… I'd just love it if he turned her down!"  Leila finished off her sentence very quickly.

            "He's not going to turn her down, Lei." Lily commented, "James likes twits."

            "Oh, then, I suppose you consider yourself a _twit_?"  Leila shot back.

            "He only likes me because _he can't have me."  Lily clarified._

            "You don't know that for sure!"  Leila argued.

            Lily got up off her bed and strode toward the door.

            "I'm going to go talk to him now before he's off to only Merlin knows where!"

            "Lil, it really wouldn't hurt to give him a chance."  Lola reasoned.

            "Listen, this goes for all of you—I don't care if Chrysanthea Pearlstone takes James into Hogsmeade and snogs the pants off him.  I just don't care.  Now, I'm going to give him detention..and that's…that's all there is to it."

            "Um…why don't you give him detention for..er…next Saturday?"  Leila suggested, hoping she wasn't too conspicuous.  

            "Why, would that happen to be our first Hogsmeade weekend?"

            "Oh, Lily, just go then!"  

            Lily stepped out of the dormitory, closing the door shut behind her.  She then sighed softly and leaned her head back against it, enjoying the sudden silence.  She tried her best to clear her mind and actually managed to successfully calm herself down.  

            Her eyes widened, however, when she spotted a 3rd year girl sitting down on one of the armchairs in the common room, just about to pop a small piece of chocolate in her mouth.

            "STOP!"  She shouted, rushing quickly down the stairs.

            The girl, along with several other people in the common room, turned to give Lily inquisitive looks.  

            When Lily reached the bottom floor, she headed straight for the girl, who sank back into her chair, obviously thinking that she was in trouble.

            "Throw away that chocolate!  Trust me—you'll regret it if you eat it!"

            The girl gave her a bewildered look.  "I-I don't understand what you mean."

            "That chocolate is _tainted."  She warned.  _

            "M-my mum sent it to me, though."  The girl replied meekly.

            The serious look on Lily's face faltered for a moment.  "You mean, you um..you didn't get it from--."

            The girl looked around her, as if waiting for someone to pop out of thin air and clue her into Lily's strange behavior.  Then, at last, she questioned, "From who?"

            Lily let out a long sigh, shaking her head.  "Never mind."

            She turned away from the girl and headed towards the boys' dormitories, feeling very frustrated with herself.

            She just couldn't understand how, despite how much she pushed him away, James Potter always managed to sneak his way back into her thoughts.  

Review-------pleeeaaaaaaaaaaase???  

Thanks for reading!

`          


	2. Chrysanthea Pearlstone: Resident Flirt

Author's*Note:  Just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and say how cool I think it is that most L/J writers have started similar post-OoTp stories!  It's good to know that I wasn't the only one who had to sort things out after having all my ideas about the MWPP generation crushed.  It definitely helped, too---I'm havin' fun writing this story!  I seriously advise anyone who's feeling blue after reading "Snape's Worst Memory" to try it.  OK..well..enough of that.  Heeeeeeeeeeere's the second chapter!  Hope everyone enjoys!           

Chapter 2:  Chrysanthea Pearlstone, Resident Flirt 

            Lily stared wearily at the brass knocker which hung in the direct center of the door that led into the 6th year boys' dormitory.

            Sure, giving James Potter a detention had come to be a glorious occurrence, given that he found a way (daily) to drive her absolutely mad.  Dealing with him long enough to actually give him the detention, however, was a completely different story.

            After taking a deep, steadying breath, Lily's hand rose from its place at her side, balled up into a fist, and rapped firmly against the solid oak door.  In the few moments it took for her to gauge a response, she couldn't help but sustain a small hope that James had already predicted her arrival and had fled Gryffindor Tower in hopes of finding a new victim.  Maybe, Lily wondered fleetingly, he had gone off to torture Filch again by tossing cat nip filled treats at Mrs. Norris.  A small part of Lily wanted to smile at the memory of Filch's cat darting madly around the Great Hall before deciding to make itself a comfy little resting spot in Sapphire Sedgwick's curly copper-colored hair.  

            Her entertaining thoughts were soon interrupted by footsteps and the sound of the door swinging open in front of her.  Sirius Black, wearing his most disarming smile, leaned against the doorframe, his long body managing to block the inside of the dormitory from Lily's view.

            "Why, **Lily Evans (Lily's eyebrows shot up in suspicion at the sudden increase in the volume of his voice as he spoke her name), to what do I owe the immense pleasure of your company?"**

            Shooting him a pointed glare, Lily's voice adapted a quality that made it sound like she was speaking to a naughty 5 year-old.  "Sirius, did you hear those screams sound up from the common room just a short while ago?"

            Sirius's face took on a look of utmost puzzlement.  "_Screams?"_

            "Yes, Sirius, _screams."_

            Looking appalled, Sirius shook his head.  "It's been just so peaceful and quiet up here that I honestly can't believe that.  _Screams_, really?  Those 2nd years sure are rambunctious little ars—_angels_, aren't they?"

            Sirius's smile grew even more innocent, possibly in hopes that Lily hadn't noticed his small slip-up.

            "Oh, it wasn't second years that caused the disturbance."  Lily clarified in a stern voice, determined to hold her ground.

            "Ohhhhh…"  Sirius's eyes widened as he nodded his head.  

            "Yes, that's it.  I knew you'd be able to _figure it out."  Lily shot him a mockingly sweet smile.            _

            Sirius kept nodding at Lily, his demeanor sympathetic.  

            "The third years then, eh?"

            Lily's hands flew straight to her hips as her mouth let out a small huff.  After a moment of silence, she decided on a different tactic.

            "Sirius, may I ask if I can come in?"  She asked ever-so-politely.

            Sirius smiled warmly at her.  "Oh, of course you may ask-."

            "Good."  Lily stepped forward, but Sirius was still blocking the doorway.

            "-but I'm afraid your request will be denied."

            Lily shot him a look of pure irritation.  "_Why?"_

            "WELL, YOU SEE, LILY," Sirius bellowed very loudly, "NORMALLY I'D BE ABSOLUTELY _DELIGHTED AT THE PROSPECT OF SNOGGING YOU, BUT I'M AFRAID I'M CURRENTLY SOMEWHAT INVOLVED WITH SOMEONE EL-."_

            "SIRIUS BLACK, I WOULDN'T SNOG YOU IF I WAS UNDER THE IMPERIUS CURSE!"

            Looking completely undaunted, Sirius smiled pleasantly at her and lowered his voice back down to its normal level.  "Oh!  Welllllllllllll, in that case………_no."_

            "_No_?"

            "No, you _still may not come in."_

            "And why would that be, you incomprehensible git?!"

            Sirius's hands flew straight to his chest, hovering over his heart.  "Aww, Lily…and here I was thinkin' you saved that pet name just especially for _James."_

            Noticing a sudden grin spread itself across Lily's lips, Sirius immediately realized his mistake.  Under no circumstances should he have spoken the name of her target.

            "What was that again, Sirius?"  Lily inquired politely.

            "I said..uh…Remus is in there snogging a bunch of _dames_." 

            "Padfoot, you prat…"  A voice scolded from within the dormitory. 

            Lily's eyes lit up, for she had recognized that voice and sure was glad to hear from someone with some sense.

            "Remus, are you in there?"  She questioned eagerly. 

            "No."  Sirius said simply, as the voice from moments earlier answered, "Yes."

            "Sirius, let me in and I'll leave you alone.  I'll talk to Remus."

            "Remus can't talk to you, Evans."  Sirius said abruptly.

            "He just did!"  Lily argued, stretching out her arm to point into the dormitory.

            Sirius shook his head and sighed in a manner that Lily took as completely fake.

            "That wasn't really Remus…it was someone pretending to be him."

            "Oh, really?"

            "Yes, really.  It was Peter."

            Lily shot him a withering look.  "..and why would Peter be pretending to be Remus?"

            "He's..um..trying to help me out because we were just, you know, experimenting a little earlier…and now Remus is..uh…is.."

            "Yes?"  Lily prodded.

            "Remus is a mute."

            Lily let out a cry of frustration and pulled her arms into her chest so that they were hugging her midsection.  She glared furiously at Sirius.

            "Just a moment, Lily.  I'm coming."  Remus assured in response to her little outburst.

            Within moments, Remus's face appeared in the doorway beside Sirius's.  He was just about to speak again when he noticed the solid scowl that was being sent his way from the head next to his.

            "Oh, come off it, Padfoot.  How long did you plan on keeping her here?"

            Sirius seemed to ponder this for a few seconds.  "Now that you mention it, one of the little veins in her forehead looked considerably close to popping."

            Remus seemed to ignore his friend's response.  "What can I do for you, Lily?"

            Lily's smile was now genuine as she eyed the sincere look on Remus's face.

            "Remus, is James in there?"

            "Yes.  Hold on a moment, I'll go get him for you."

            Lily sent him an appreciative smile.  "Thank you."

            Once Remus left the doorway, Sirius crossed his arms and fixed Lily with a disapproving glare.

            Looking satisfied, Lily asked, "See, now was that so hard?  Wouldn't it have been so much less complicated for you to just go and get James for me from the very start?"

            Sirius's glare promptly morphed into a taunting smirk.  "Oh, Lily, I would've gladly retrieved James for you.  It's just that….well, you never asked."

            This comment had its desired effect upon Lily.  Her satisfied smile vanished into a renewed look of frustration.  

            Sirius once again sent her one of his annoyingly pleasant smiles.  "Lovely speaking with you Lily."  

            With that, he turned around and went off into the dormitory.  His frame was soon replaced by James's rather muscular build.  James ran one hand messily through his already tousled head of hair, before looking up to greet Lily with a smile.  

            Just looking at him made her scowl with distaste.

            "Something I can do for you, Lily?" 

            Lily was very much tempted to answer back with _"Yes, could you please go drown yourself in the lake?"_

            She remained polite, however, wanting to keep things fairly civil.  "I just came to notify you that you have a detention-."

            "You must be mistaken, you see I simply don't have the time to waste away in detention.  I have practice Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays from 6:30 to 9:00.  Every other day, I'm just…._busy_."  James shot her a confident grin as he leaned easily onto the doorframe.

            Lily smiled in an overly sweet way.  "Well, let's see then.  Today is..yes, today's Saturday.  So, let's make it detention…_tomorrow…from _6:45_ to _8:45_."  _

            James's eyes widened and his smile vanished to be replaced by a rather thin-lipped look of restrained anger.

            "..and your reason for this detention being?"

            "Potter, don't even try to tell me that you weren't responsible for that chocolate fiasco downstairs.  I'm not an _idiot."_

            "Oh, I did it, hmm?  _Prove it_."  James challenged.

            Lily didn't miss a beat.  "Not a problem.  I can easily get the testimony of several girls who saw you place the chocolates down on that table."  

            "…and I can easily sway them to think otherwise."  James grinned.

            Before another word could be said, Remus's head appeared once more in the doorway.  

            "Lily..er…could you let me take care of it..just this once?"

            "Remus, I've given _him plenty of chances to clean up his act and _you_ plenty of chances to make him change!"_

            "Don't talk about me as if I'm not standing here right in front of you!"  James burst out.

            "Lily, please?"

            "…and who says I need to change?"

            Lily turned her eyes back toward James.  "Even the most perfect people realize that they could do with a bit of change.  The fact that you can't even acknowledge that kind of wisdom speaks _volumes_."

            "What if I….what if I do acknowledge it..and act upon it?  'Clean up my act' as you call it.  Would you let me off if I promise to show some good behavior?"  

            Lily sighed.  "I'll tell you what, James.  If you can get through the whole day tomorrow without causing so much as a squeal, I'll let you go to practice.  If you can't manage to do that, which I strongly suspect will happen, I'll go straight to McGonagall and set up a detention.  Deal?"

            James exchanged a quick look with Remus before turning back to Lily and nodding.  "I can do that."

            "Yeah, we'll see."  Lily huffed.

            "Bye, Remus!"  She exclaimed, pivoting and making her way back down to the common room?"  

            "See ya, Lily!"  

            "Bye!"  She heard James shout right after his friend.  She ignored his farewell and continued down the stairs.

*

            About an hour later, Leila and Cecilia had coaxed a mentally tired Lily out of Gryffindor Tower.  They'd tried to convince her to go out with them to several places.  First, they'd suggested the lake, then the Great Hall, then the Quidditch pitch, then just a walk around the grounds ("We might run into Hagrid!"  Leila had enthused.).  To each of those places, the response had been a resounding "no".  As a joke, Cecilia had muttered "How about the library?" and surprisingly, but most unfortunately for her and Leila, Lily had consented.

            "I can't believe we're spending a Saturday in the library."  Leila mused in a rather pathetic tone as she pushed open the door to the library.  

            "Yeah, seriously, Lily.  You sure are a _fun girl."  Cecilia teased, earning herself a pointed glare._

            "C'mon, we'll just find a nice table by the windows or something-."  Lily had begun to say, but was promptly cut off by a small gasp emitted by Leila.

            "What?"  Lily and Cecilia whispered simultaneously, observing the cool look Madam Pince was shooting them.

            "What in Merlin's name is _she doing here?!"_

            Lily and Cecilia followed Leila's eyes over to a table (yes, one by the windows) where a group of four girls their age sat.  

            "Ah," Lily murmured, "Chrysanthea."  

            Chrysanthea Pearlstone, a very pretty Ravenclaw with long flowing jet-black hair and an olive complexion, was sitting at a table covered by a mound of books.  Sitting on top of the opened book in front of her, however, was a compact mirror, a small bottle of nail varnish, and a hairbrush.  To her right sat Eleanor Edgecombe, a rather prissy looking girl with shoulder length, curly (and, as Lily thought, rather _puffy) blonde hair.  She was staring at the books apprehensively, her arms folded over her chest.  To Chrysanthea's left sat Sapphire Sedgwick, who seemed to be putting a great deal of thought into how she wanted to wear her hair.  Within the few seconds that Lily observed her, she had changed it from a low ponytail, to a French twist, to a high ponytail, and then had begun to braid it.  Sitting next to Sapphire was Adalia Applebee, a petite girl with wavy brown hair who was laughing at almost everything Chrysanthea whispered to the group._

            "Caution:  twit ahead."  Leila muttered scathingly, leading Lily and Cecilia off to a table that was only one away from the one where Chrysanthea and her friends were sitting.

            "Don't you mean 'twits', as in plural?"  Cecilia suggested, eyeing Sapphire disdainfully as she attempted to work her hair into two French braids.  

            "Why are we sitting so close?"  Lily asked curiously as they all settled down into their chairs.

            "I want to _listen."  Leila whispered._

            "Lei, I don't think that's-."  Lily began in a warning tone.

            "Shhh!"  

            "Oh, all right, then." 

            "I'll be right back."  Cecilia whispered, sliding out of her seat.

            "Lil, doesn't just being in her presence make you want to jump James right in front of her?"  

            "No, Lei, I can't say it does."

            "Oh, c'mon…she's dreadful."

            "Exactly.  They'd be _terribly perfect_ for each other."

            It was at that moment that Cecilia returned to the table, carrying three books.  She sat down and quickly handed them out.  

            "What are these?"  Leila questioned, turning hers over to see its front cover.

            "Well, if we're going to eavesdrop, we have to at least _look_ like we have decent intentions.  I just grabbed them real quick off those shelves over there."

            "Ooh, good idea."

            Lily couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she looked over the cover of her book.  

            "Snot So Bad:  A Collection of Various Charms and Hexes That Can Clean Your Nose of Bogeys and Other Unpleasant Materials."  She read aloud, holding her book up for both the other girls to see.

            Leila giggled.  "Check mine out.  'The Beauty Book for When You're Feeling Beastly:  A Witch's Guide to Looking Her Best.'  Hmm…let's just send this one over a few tables." 

            "Mine's just 'The Standard Book of Spells:  Grade 4'."  Cecilia admitted, smiling mischievously at her friends.

            "Oh, well doesn't that figure.."  Lily mused, letting out another small laugh.  Madam Pince glared at her a little more fiercely than she had before.  She immediately closed her mouth and gestured her head toward Chrysanthea's table.  The other two girls nodded and opened their books, pretending to be very interested in them as they listened closely.

            "—just hang in there now, girls."  Chrysanthea's voice soothed.

            "Chrys, remind me again why we're sitting here buried in books on a _Saturday_?"  Sapphire scoffed.

            "I already told you.  James is in all the most respectable N.E.W.T. classes.  I want him to know that I'm interested in my studies."  

            "But, Chrys, you're really no-."

            "I didn't ask to be contradicted, Saph.  Just relax, OK?  This is pertinent to James liking me."    

            "—I just don't see why he wouldn't, Chrys."  Adalia whispered agreeably.

            "Yes, I mean you _are the prettiest girl in our year."  Eleanor whispered admiringly._

            "You're just too sweet, El."  Chrysanthea gushed.

            "Plus, you know, you're _so good when it comes to boys."  Sapphire enthused._

            "You really think so?"  Chrysanthea asked in a manner that suggested she already thought so herself.

            "Yes, I mean just the other day I heard one of the 3rd years refer to you as 'Chrysanthea Pearlstone:  Resident Flirt'.  They admire you so much, Chrys."

            Next to Lily, Leila snorted softly.

            In response to Sapphire's story, Chrysanthea giggled appreciatively.  "Oh, they are just _too_ much.  They really are."

            "You know, there are some sources of worry, though."  Adalia mentioned, her voice seemingly a little lower.

            "What do you mean?"  Chrysanthea asked, her tone suddenly lacking the chipper quality that had been present in her giggles.

            "Well, um…..you know, it's been rumored for quite some time that he's interested in…err………………_her." _

            Leila and Cecilia both gave Lily one-eyed glances.  She could feel her face redden very slightly as she became very certain that 4 pairs of eyes were currently burning holes into the back of her head.

             "I don't think she's that pretty."  Eleanor said in a voice that undoubtedly could be heard by Lily.

            "Oh, that idiotic-."  Leila began to grumble, but Cecilia shushed her, for the girls were still talking.

            "—really, Chrys, you're not to worry.  She's a Prefect, for Merlin's Sake!"  Sapphire comforted.

            "Sapphy, _I'm a Prefect!"_

            "Oh, Addy, you _know I didn't mean it that way.  I only meant to say that Evans is just all wrong for James."_

            _I couldn't agree with you more_, Lily thought to herself (then as an after thought, added), _you insufferable twit_.

            "Girls, maybe we should continue this conversation elsewhere.  They are sitting _awfully_ close."  Eleanor hissed.  

            "You're right, El.  Let's go up to the dorm."  Chrysanthea decided.

            Then, without so much as a further glance at the mountain of books they had left behind them, the four Ravenclaws got up and quickly exited the library.

            They had barely been gone 10 seconds before Leila jumped out of her chair and burst out , "Oh, those horrible, horrible girls!  CAN YOU BELIEVE THE WAY THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT YOU, AS IF LESS THAN 10 FEET AWAY IS OUT OF EARSHOT!?" 

            "Lei, it's really all-."

            Lily didn't get to finish her sentence, however, for before you could say "Quiet!  You're in a library!", the three girls found themselves outside on their bums, a grumbling Madam Pince shutting the library door forcefully in their faces.  

I'll leave ya there for now….

Review, Review, Review!!!  

Disclaimer (applies to chapter 1, also—since, I forgot to stick one in that):  I think everyone knows all the characters, etc. that belong to J.K. Rowling.  The Ravenclaw girls all belong to me (well..except Eleanor's last name :-)


	3. One Step Closer and Two Steps Back

Author's*Note—Hey, guys!  If anyone can help me come up w/ a new and improved summary for this story, I'd be extremely grateful…mine's rather short :-(  I'm having a creative block when it comes to changing it…so…a little help, please?  

Chapter 3:  One Step Closer and Two Steps Back

            "Lily…er…you umm..you're spilling oatmeal all down the front of you!"  Leila observed, her voice slightly shrilly.

            Lily averted her eyes from they're previous target to look down at the front of her robes, which were _covered in her breakfast.  She dropped her spoon with a slight huff._

            "Are you all right?  You've been acting funny ever since you woke up.."  Lola pointed out, then quickly muttered a spell that caused about 20 more napkins to jump out of the single one that rested beside Lily's plate.

            Lily reached for a few napkins and then began dabbing at her robes.  She waited until she had managed to wipe up at least ¾ of the oatmeal before looking up briefly to answer Lola.  "I have not…"

            "Lil, you were in such a rush to get here earlier that you were trying to stuff your feet into mittens!"  Cecilia protested.

            "They look an awful lot like my socks."  Lily reasoned simply.

            "What's your excuse for this mess, then?"  Lola questioned, raising her eyebrows in a daring fashion.

            "Er…well, I've always thought that these bowls appear much too far away from the edge of the table-."

            "Lily."  Leila drew out her name, shooting her a look of complete disbelief.

            Lily crossed her arms, then, after realizing that she had placed them right on the spilled oatmeal, groaned.  

            "Oh, fine..it's just that I'm a little on edge today.  The minute _he breaks his end of the bargain, believe you me, his arse is going to be in detention faster than-."_

            "_We should've known_."  Cecilia sighed.

            "Oh, Lil, give it a rest!  You're not even giving him the benefit of the doubt."  Leila pointed out sternly.

            "He doesn't deserve it."

            "Well, it would be nice if you took it into consideration that if he's not at practice tonight-."

            "Lola, this is beyond Quidditch!"

            Lola looked extremely offended.  "You know-."

            "Potter needs to know that he can no longer get away with terrorizing our school.  He's going to pay for every indecent ("I wouldn't call anything he does indecent—its not as if he goes about _streaking_-."  Leila commented), immature, selfish, brainless, _senseless_ thing he does around here!"  Lily stormed, her eyes blazing.

            "Lily, I don't deny that James can be a little..er..mischievous...but, if he agreed to your conditions…and well, you know how he loves Quidditch..maybe he'll---Oh, Lily would you at least look at me when I'm speaking to you!"  Leila looked very miffed by the realization that Lily was staring very intently over her shoulder.

            "It's just…he's…he's doing something under the table."  Lily quickly bent down, her head disappearing under the table for a few moments.  When her face came back into view, she looked extremely frustrated.

            "Is he being _indecent?"  Cecilia inquired, making it quite clear that she wasn't interested in the answer by cutting her omelet into various shapes._

            "I couldn't get a good look at him from over here…a few pairs of legs were blocking me.   Lei, could you try?"  Lily pleaded.

            Sighing, Leila nodded her head apprehensively and bent down to get a good look at James.  Very unlike Lily's expression when her head popped up from under the table, Leila emerged with an amused smile on her face.

            "What was he doing?"  Lily asked eagerly.

            Leila grinned even wider.  "He apparently dropped his fork...very _sketchy, indeed." _

*

            "Why is Evans staring at me like she expects me to set off fireworks at any moment?"  James questioned his friends from down at the other side of the table, a sour expression on his face.

            "I don't know..maybe because _she does."  Remus answered, not bothering to look up from his eggs._

            James groaned.  "I don't understand.  What am I supposed to do?"  

            "_Nothing_.  That's the whole point."  Remus continued to eat his breakfast, a mild expression on his face.

            James glanced over at Lily, eyeing her curiously.  "No, I mean concerning her.  She _hates me."         _

            "I wouldn't call it hate…more like extreme loathing."  Peter corrected, trying to sound hopeful.

            "If you were her, would you hate..er…_extremely loathe me?"  _

            "Hmm…consider myself a gorgeous redhead with great legs and a Prefect badge…definitely one that's never crossed my mind before."  Sirius mused.

            James's lips twitched into a small smile, but his expression grew more serious when he noticed that Remus was now staring rather intently at his spoon.

            "Moony?"

            He looked up, pretending to be a little startled.

            "Hmm?"

            "Remus," James's tone grew more serious, "if you were Evans, would you hate me?"  

              He sighed in response.  "Nah, mate, I could never hate you.  I do see how she could…er.._dislike you_, though."

            James leaned forward, resting his arms on the table.  "Well, how then?  I'm forever complimenting her and-."

            James stopped himself when he heard Remus's knife scratch against his plate with an irritating screech.

            "_What_?  I compliment her!"

            Remus studied James for a moment, trying to think of a good way to get his point across.  "Yes, you _do_ compliment her, but-."

            "But she has a tendency to morph into a complete hag whenever I feel like talking to her!"  James finished for him.

            Remus's head tilted slightly.  "Not quite."

            "Didn't think that sounded right."  Sirius added.

            "Now, Prongs, you _do compliment her, but, " Remus continued, "it's not in the way she wants to be complimented.  She wants to be __respected-."_

            "You Prefects and wanting to be respected, honestly, could your lot get any more _demanding?"  Sirius scoffed._

            "Finished, Padfoot?"

            "Oh, of course.  Just needed to add that real quick."

            "As I way saying, she wants your _respect.  She wants to be treated like…well, kind of like the way you treat us."  _

            "Like a….like a…………_friend?"  James asked, an incredulous expression on his face._

            "Moony, you're brilliant!  Girls love that 'friends first', approach.  They go incredibly soft whenever you tell them something like 'I think that friendship is the best foundation for a meaningful relationship'."  Sirius enthused.  

            "You see?  That is,"  Remus pointed at Sirius as he spoke, "another thing you want to avoid."

            "Me?"  Sirius asked, looking slightly put out.

            "_No_, that attitude.  You can't be interesting in _getting_ Lily.  You have to be interested in _getting to know Lily and __getting to be Lily's friend." _

            "One problem, Moony.  I don't think she'll exactly give me a great big hug and strap a friendship bracelet on my wrist when I mention this to her."

            Remus sighed, looking weary.  "_James_, I won't deny that its going to be a slow process.  You need to first convince her that you're worth her time.  Make her see that you're not a complete git..that you can be a perfect gentleman.  Let out the inner-James."

            "The inner-James is afraid to get to know the outer-Lily."  James replied, his voice showing the tiniest sign of meekness.

            "Well, he shouldn't be.  She'd like him."  Remus answered, nodding his head in affirmation of his statement.

            "Well..er………where can I start?"  

            "Most obviously, you can start by keeping yourself out of trouble today.  Show her that you can keep your word."

            "Moony, it's not like I go _looking for trouble-."  Remus silenced him with a doubtful look._

            "OK, it's not like I go looking for trouble _most of the time._"

            Remus's expression did not vanish.

            "OK, half the time!"

            The doubtful look remained in place.

            "_Some_ of the time?"

            Remus shook his head.

            "OK, I'm a troublesome git!  Is that better?"

            Remus nodded his head, a satisfied smiling spreading across his face.  It may take some time, quite some time, in fact, but he had a feeling that he **could bring out the better side of his friend.**

*

            It was nearing the end of the school day and James Potter could be found strolling down the corridors whistling happily, delighted that he had managed to get through so much of the day without making trouble.  His mind full of anticipation toward practice that night, he barely noticed that he was walking straight toward a girl who staring quite avidly at him. 

            "_Hi_, James."  She greeted in a breathy tone, beaming at him.

            James passed right by her, not comprehending at first who he had just been greeted by.  He did have the grace to say "Hey!" cheerily over his shoulder, though.  

            "Oh..um…where are you headed off to?"  

            This time he recognized the voice before he'd even turned around.

            "Oh, hey, Chrys."  He smiled pleasantly.  He didn't know Chrysanthea Pearlstone quite that well, but she was, indeed, very pretty, and that was more than enough incentive for him to stop and chat with her.

            She grinned even wider at his acknowledgment of her.  "Where are you headed?"

            "Double Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs.  What about you?"

            "Divination."

            "Ah, and you couldn't _foresee that I was headed to Transfiguration?"_

            "What can I say?  I'm something of an amateur."  She grinned at him.

            "Yet you still made it into the N.E.W.T. class?"  He inquired playfully, yet he really was interested in her answer.

            "Well, there aren't many full out Seers at Hogwarts right now, are there?  I have a feeling that Professor Destina accepted anyone who got above a T on their O.W.L.'s.  I got an A.  I'm rather good at palm reading, you know?"

            "Oh, really?"  James held out his hand.

            She looked delighted, although his response had been predicted.  She gently took a hold of his outstretched hand and pulled him toward her.

            "You need to be closer for me to get a good look."  She explained.

            "Not a problem."  He stepped even closer, so that they were now a little more than a foot apart.

            She began to study his hand, softly tracing the lines of his palm with her pointer finger.  After just moments of studying, she looked up.

            "Well, according to this very reliable source (she held up his hand), you're very handsome and clever and….oh……single."

            He smirked.  "I'd like to think you're pretty dead-on with that."

            She let go of his hand and stepped closer.  "James, do you have a date for the first Hogsmeade visit next weekend?"

            "Uh…noo..can't say that I do.  Not yet, anyway."  

            She turned on her heel and began to stride away.  She didn't get too far, though, before she whipped her head around.

            "It's a date, then?"

            "How do you know I'm interested?  You didn't even look at my palm again."

            "Oh, I didn't need to.  I saw it in your eyes."  

            With that, she pivoted gracefully and strode out of sight.  

*

            "Mr. Potter, I'd be delighted if you could show up to my class _on time_ one of these days.  I'd give you a detention, but Mr. Black has already pleaded with me to not shoe him out of first place..whatever that means..and he seemed rather desperate..in fact, he got a little snippy with me, so I gave _him_ the detention."  Professor McGonagall commented as, minutes later, James tried to sneak over to his desk in her classroom.

            Sirius turned around and winked at him, then mouthed, "400".

            James shook his head at his friend before facing his teacher.  "Sorry, Professor."

            Then, noticing that Lily had just rolled her eyes and thinking back to his conversation with Remus that morning, added in a sincere tone, "It won't happen again."

            His comment had its desired effect upon her.  She immediately turned around, eyeing him curiously.  He didn't smirk, nor grin back at her.  He merely smiled, as if he was looking at Remus or Sirius.  As if he was looking at a _friend_.  She gave him an oddly perturbed look before turning back toward the front of the classroom.

            "Class, today we will be continuing our attempts at transfiguring our desks into small animals.  I don't particularly care which type of animal you wish to try to create, but I must remind you to please keep it small and relatively friendly.  Oh, and Mr. Black, do try and not confuse your desk with Mr. Pettigrew _again."_

            Sirius smirked.  "Right, Professor."

            James could hear Peter pipe up, "Seriously, Padfoot.  It took Madam Pomfrey _hours_ yesterday to shrink my ears back to normal and stop them from flopping over.  My nose is still looking rather _pink, too."_

            As the class began to break off into groups to practice their spells, James waved Sirius, Remus, and Peter over.  

            "Guess who I have a date with this Saturday."

            Sirius's eyes widened and he gestured in Lily's direction.

            James shook his head.  "Not a chance in hell, man.  Although, I do think I'm starting to get the gist of this _friend_ thing."

            "Who's the lucky stand-in then?" 

            "Chrysanthea Pearlstone."

            Peter's eyes lit up.  "I reckon _she_ could be the opening act instead of the understudy."

            "Right he is, Prongs."  Sirius enthused.

            Remus shook his head in exasperation, though.

            "James, what happened to the plan?"

            "The plan isn't to _get Lily, though, remember?"_

            "If you ever want a relationship with Lily Evans, you cannot go around dating girls like **that."**

            "Girls like _what?"_

            "Girls she has no respect for.  You're still not fully understanding the plan."

            "Oh, I fully understand the plan!  The plan is to draw Lily to me by getting me to be the way she likes me best—_miserable_."

            "Prongs, I-.  OK, listen, you can go on this date, but don't be…showy or anything…and do it _just_ this once.  You can't cancel it now, anyway, because then you'd look like a prat."

            James still looked sullen, but he nevertheless complied.  "All right."

            "Now," Remus glanced over at Lily, "you mastered how to do this bit of transfiguration yesterday and she's still having some trouble.  Why don't you go and offer her your help?  Don't show off in front of her, either.  Help her like you'd help one of us."

            James sighed.  "OK..I can do that."

            "We'll practice over here and pretend to not be watching, then, all right?"

            "Got it, Sirius."  James nodded and turned to make his way over to Lily.

            Behind him, he could hear Peter say, "Sirius, that is MY ARM, not the leg of the desk!"

            Ahead of him, he saw Lily slumped down at her desk, looking very disheartened as she watched Cecilia Konstanze transfigure hers into a small puppy.  Several girls around her cooed and surrounded her, eager to pet it.

            James took this as an opportunity to go and talk to Lily.  He took a seat at the desk next to hers and slumped down in it, mimicking her own style of sitting.  He turned his head toward her, but as soon as their eyes met, she looked away.

            "Potter, _what are you doing?"_

            "You looked upset…I…er…wanted to know what was wrong."

            "I'm sure, you know, with all your brilliance, you managed to master this _yesterday_." 

            "Err..no, I'm still having trouble."  He lied.

            She turned back toward him.  "Why don't you go back to your own desk and practice then?'

            James bit his lip, restraining himself from sending her an angry retort.  _The girl could be so difficult._

"I haven't mastered it, but I'm not half-bad at it, so….erm…I might be able to help you.  Could I just see you try it?  I'm sure you're not as bad as you think.."

            Hesitantly, Lily stood up.  She held up her wand, then paused and looked back at him.        "You're just going to make fun of me."

            "No, really."  James thought hard for a moment, trying to figure out what kind of words of encouragement he'd muster up for the boys if they were in a similar situation.

            "Everyone does things at their own pace.  It takes me forever to learn some things in Charms and you're brilliant in that class.  Maybe you're making a small mistake that I could hint at.  I don't even have to come out and tell you it, if you'd rather figure it out on your own.  Maybe it would help if I told you the things you're doing right…might raise your confidence a little."

            Lily studied him for a few moments.  Then, without another word to him, she turned around and, muttering the spell with a flick of her wand, she promptly transfigured her desk into a small rabbit.

            James grinned.  "See?  That was brilliant!  Maybe you just needed someone to encourage you."

            "Or maybe I just wanted to hurry up and just get it so you'd _leave me alone_." 

            Afraid that he might not be able to restrain himself from retorting this time, James got up and turned to go back to his friends.  Before he could reach them, however, he heard a voice call out his name.  Not his last name, either.  His _first name.   _

            "James?"

            "Yeah?"  He asked eagerly.

            "I think..you…er..might've helped….a little bit."

            He smiled.  "You're welcome."

            "I didn't say thank you."  She pointed out quickly.

            Taken aback, James fumbled his words.  "Err..umm…well, nevertheless, you're welcome."

            "Okay."  She shook her head slightly in amusement as she turned.

            James couldn't help but grin.  Sure, he wasn't exactly the smoothest bloke around her, but at least he wasn't a _complete_ git anymore.

*

            "Buddy, you are _this close to being home free!"  Sirius held up his pointer finger and thumb so that they were mere millimeters apart from each other as he said this._

            James grinned.  "Must say—I'm proud."

            "Well, you should be."  Sirius clapped him on the back.

            The two best friends had separated from Remus and Peter after Transfiguration to sneak into the kitchens for a snack and were now on their way back up to Gryffindor Tower.  James had been plagued for a few minutes by the thought that this action might be considered "illegal" to Lily, but Sirius assured him that, given that they were not offending or harming anyone, their course of action was in full compliance with the deal.

            "POOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTYYYYYY……POTTTTTTTYYYY AND HIS BUDDY BLACKKKKKKKKK."  Peeves the Poltergeist zoomed past them, cackling with glee.

            The two boys exchanged a look and laughed.  They had always found it immensely amusing that Peeves had never managed to find a good, slanderous nickname for Sirius.

            "I DON'T THINK YOU BOYS SHOULD BE ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIINNNGGGG THE HALLS!"

            "Why not?"  Sirius questioned.

            "WELL, YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO GET IN TROUBLE, NOW WOULD YOU??"  Peeves asked, floating directly above them.

            "Oh, no, Peeves.  No trouble for me tod--."  James's voice was cut off by the sound of the cracking of several small lights, which had been hanging on the wall behind him and Sirius.  The boys looked up immediately.

            Peeves had several small darts in his hands (where he'd gotten them, they had no idea) and was aiming them at anything in throwing distance.

            "Peeves, normally I'd find this amusing, but today--."

            "AWWWW…LITTLE POTTY IS AFRAID HE'S GONNA GET IN TWOUBLE, IS HE?"  Peeves mocked in a babyish voice.  

            "Peeves, just give them to me, OK?"  James held out his hands.

            For a reason unbeknownst to James, Peeves actually swooped down and emptied the small darts into his hand, then flew back up to the ceiling.  James heard footsteps behind him, but figured that whoever it was would surely dash by after seeing the combination of him, Sirius, and Peeves.  Instead of growing faster, however, the footsteps slowed down, then came to a sudden halt.

            "_What_ is going on here?"  

            Peeves zoomed away, cackling merrily.

            James groaned, throwing a questioning look at Sirius.  Sirius nodded his head gravely as he stared at the figure behind James.  James closed his eyes briefly, trying to quickly come up with an explanation as to why he was surrounded by shattered light bulbs and was carrying several small darts in his hands.  _Possibly he could dub it as coincidence?_

The footsteps started up again and he knew that the person was drawing closer.  The first thing James noticed when he opened his eyes was a strand of flowing red hair.  As he looked up, his eyes settled their gaze upon bright green orbs, which were actually looking a little darker at the moment, possibly because they were narrowed in anger.  _His worst fears had been confirmed._

"Ev—I mean, Lily, I-."

            "Be in Professor McGonagall's office at 6:45 _sharp_.  She'll be expecting you."  Lily didn't bother with another word.  She turned on her heel and strode down the hall, entirely convinced that no matter what kind of acts he staged in front of her, James Potter would _never_ change. 

Disclaimer:  same as usual guys!

              
            


	4. Hijinks in Hogsmeade

Author's*Note:  Wow—sorry for the delay guys!  I've been..ugh..**sick**.  I've had strep throat for a good week now and besides that, I've been pretty busy, but things are looking better now.  It's actually my medicine that I owe this chapter to—I wouldn't be up this late if it wasn't for the fact that I had to take another dose at 12.  Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter out a little quicker.  Hope you guys enjoy this one..it's a bit longer than the others.  Sorry if there's any mistakes—its late!  Enjoy…

Chapter 4:  Hijinks in Hogsmeade

            By the time the first Hogsmeade weekend rolled around, James had all but decided to give up any kind of pursuit of Lily Evans.  In the week that laid between his detention (which had turned out not to be quite so bad, given that it had been one of those few and far between joint detentions with Sirius) and his date with Chrysanthea in Hogsmeade, things had gone from bad to worse between him and Lily.  It figured, ironically, that during a week that James had to call one of his best-behaved thus far at Hogwarts, Lily had chosen to full out ignore him.  Some would call it bad luck; he just called it business as usual in his outstandingly horrendous relations with her.

            Remus, however, was harboring a very different attitude.  He wasn't about to give up hope that he could show Lily that James wasn't all that bad of a guy.  Therefore, on the morning of the first Hogsmeade visit, he had made a point of drawing up a list of rules that James was to obey at all times during the trip.  Lily was undoubtedly going to be in Hogsmeade, also, and he didn't want James to make an even bigger arse of himself in front of her.  James wasn't very…er…_eager to comply with his wishes, though. _

            "All right now, mate.  Repeat back to me numbers 7 and 18."  

            James, who was sitting on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed defiantly across his chest, glared at his friend.  "Moony, this list thing is completely pointless.  Evans doesn't want anything to do with me.  The girl is a _shrew.  An extremely attractive shrew, at that, but still a shrew."_

            "Lily, James, _not Evans.  Now as extremely charming as I know you are on dates, your previous comments serving as proof that you have a way with words when it comes to complimenting the ladies, I still believe that you're going to need to follow some sort of guidelines on this _particular_ date." _

            "If I was still pursuing Ev—(then off Remus's pointed glare)—err..Lily..then maybe I would have to go along with a few rules, but I'm _not_.  Why suffer at the hands of Lily when I could be much _happier_ in the hands of Chrys?"  James smirked.

            "James, go look in the mirror.  The letters g-i-t just appeared out of thin air on your forehead."  

            James shrugged.  "OK.  Maybe that was a bit unnecessary."

            "Come on now, James.  I'm convinced that I can make this plan work."

            "I thought this was about _me."  _

            "Well, that's definitely _not surprising."_

            James considered this for a few silent minutes.  Then finally, he questioned softly, "Remus, you think I'm an arrogant prat, don't you?"

            Remus studied him for a moment before answering.  "James, I…I think there are certain parts of you that overshadow the nicer parts of your personality.  Now, whether or not you want to change that is entirely up to you.  _You have to care."_

            "Moony, I-."  James paused.  "I don't know how one…er…goes about changing."

            "If you want it that bad, a moment will surface that will allow you to show the kind of person you really are and want to be.  You just have to wait….and in the mean time, follow the list that you're good friend spent an hour and a half making for you."

            James grinned.  "All right, fine.  Numbers 7 and 18 did you say?"

            "Correct."

            "Number 7:  Spilling your drink on your date's chest and then attempting to be a gentleman by dabbing it up is not considered proper date etiquette by anyone other than Sirius.  Number 18:  Do not attempt to kiss Chrysanthea in front of Lily in hopes of making her jealous…you will come off as even more of a prat than she already thinks you are.  I do have one small question about that one, though.  Does the same thing apply if _she kisses me?"_

            Remus frowned slightly.  "I'm going to ignore that last part and let you rely on your better judgment.  How about number 12?"    

            James's eyes crinkled up for a moment in thought.  "Err…Do not show any signs of further interest in your date."

            "…although?"

            "Although, you must show her the utmost respect at all times."  

            Remus smiled in satisfaction.  "Very good.  Now, which rule would you consider the most important?"

            James thought for a moment.  "Err…number 3.  Walking behind your date just so you can ogle her arse is both rude _and_ ungentlemanly."  

            "Excellent..and I'd have thought you'd think that the least important."  Remus murmured dryly.

            "Why?  This way I can always tell her, 'Chrys, love, let me walk beside you so I can see your gorgeous face'.  That's a winner right there."

            "You know, if you could be genuine when you said stuff like that, you'd come off as a pretty nice guy."    

            "Yeah…and maybe if we practice a little more, you can even get me to jump through hoops."  James deadpanned.

            "Wouldn't do much good.  Apparently, Lily's not much of a dog person."  

*

            "Now, girls, according to my itinerary we should be having lunch in the Three Broomsticks at 1:00.  I know that that's a little late, so the exact time of that visit is really up in the air.  If you have any suggestions…"  Lily trailed off, smiling infectiously as she brandished a 2 foot long piece of parchment filled with her neat handwriting.

            "Er…Lily…could you tell me whose brilliant idea it was to make an itinerary for a trip that we've been on _countless times before?"  Lola questioned, eyebrows raised._

            "Mine, of course."  Lily responded brightly.

            "That would explain why they chose _her to make it."  Cecilia whispered to Leila._

            "Lil, don't you think this is a little…extreme?"  Leila asked, choosing her words as carefully as possible.

            Lily's head tilted slightly to one side.  "How so?"

            "To put it quite plainly, you're usually not so…"  Leila trailed off, thinking of a word that would fit wisely into her explanation.

            "Psychotic?"  Cecilia offered.

            "I was going to say..er…_organized."  Leila shot her friend a stern look._

            "Oh, now that's not important.  What's _important_ is making sure everyone's happy with the time I chose for our lunch."

            "Why can't we just eat at 12:00 like we do every other time we go?  That's when the most people are going to be--."  Leila paused mid-sentence, a startling revelation having just occurred to her.

            "_What?_"  Lily inquired, her cheery expression now gone.

            "I know why you're acting so..so…"

            "Crazy?"  Cecilia suggested.

            Leila glared at her once more.  "I was going to say flustered."

            "I'm not flustered!"  Lily protested, hands on hips.

            "Why is she acting so....well, however she's acting!"  Lola wasn't about to place herself on Lily's bad side.  After all, she _was_ being a little mental.

            "If we chose to go to the Three Broomsticks at 12:00, the time when most people choose to eat lunch, James would probably be there on his _date_."  Leila explained matter-of-factly.

            Cecilia gasped.  

            Lola simply laughed.  "Wait…so you're telling me that this whole thing is about James…._again_?"

            Lily turned her head so that she wasn't quite looking at them any longer and nodded.

            "So, now you…what?  You _like_ him?"  Cecilia questioned incredulously.

            "No!"  Lily looked appalled at the mere suggestion of such a thing.

            "Then why is it that every time you go into a fit of lunacy, it's about _him_!?"

            "I've been ignoring him all week and things have actually been going pretty well for me.  I figure that if I keep on ignoring him, things can only get better."  Lily explained.

            "For Merlin's sake, you'd think the boy had some horribly contagious disease or something the way you're behaving!"  Lola scolded.

            "Girls, the only way this is affecting you is through your stomachs.  Does it really matter that much to you what time you eat?"  

            The other three all exchanged looks, then unanimously answered, "Yes."

            "Fine, then I'll eat _by myself!"  _

            The room was overtaken by silence for a few minutes, giving each of the other Gryffindor girls time to muster up some guilt and then, in turn, a little sympathy.

            Lola was the first to consent.  "All right, Lil.  Lunch at 1:00 it is."

            "Yes, I suppose it wouldn't hurt."  Leila confessed.

            Lily beamed at both of them.

            "I _would, Lily, but I have a date with Dennis Corner for lunch at 12:00."  Cecilia explained._

            "That's all right.  At least now I'll have some company."

            Lola chuckled.  "Were you really going to eat lunch by yourself?"

            Lily rolled her eyes at them, laughing slightly.  "Honestly, I think I would've been able to _scrounge_ myself a lunch date."

            Leila raised her eyebrows at her.  

            "Okay, given that every decent and (thinking of James) even some of the indecent boys around here already have dates, I probably would've just gotten it _to go_."

*

            "Moony, your shoulder is blocking _my vision."  Sirius grumbled, giving his friend a slight shove.  _

            The Gryffindor boys, out of pure concern for James (all right, and just a tad bit for their own amusement), had decided to tail James on his date with Chrysanthea to see how well he could follow Remus's rules.

            "Oh, yes, Padfoot, that's the right thing to do.  _Shove me.  I'm sure the people walking along these streets would just be__ terribly delighted to see a _hand_ floating next to them in mid-air."_

            "_I'd_ think it rather cool."  Sirius muttered defensively.

            "Well, you also thought it rather cool to put a Vanishing Charm on Bridgitte Bernard's hair yesterday morning, now didn't you?"

            Sirius snickered.  "C'mon, Moony.  I was just doing a fellow student a favor.  I'm sure she got to do some much needed catching up on her school work while locked up in her dormitory all day.  _Personally_, I didn't think she seemed all that bothered by it."

            "Sirius, she ran out of the Great Hall screaming and crying hysterically when Mei Chung pointed it out to her."  Peter pointed out in a thoughtful tone.

            Sirius shrugged.  "Eh…I wouldn't go as far as calling her hysterical.  A bit miffed, but not _hysterical.  Now, hysterical is when I--."_

            Sirius was cut off by a harsh shushing noise from Remus.

            "I want to hear what they're saying."  He explained, pointing to the couple ahead of them.

            "On a hunch, I'd say Chrys is still talking about her hair and James is still listening dumbly."  

            "Padfoot, I'd love it if you were a mute."           

            "Hey, guys," Peter interrupted, "you don't think James will be mad about any of this, do you?"

            "Well, let's see, Pete.  We shoved a list of rules in his face, stole _his invisibility cloak..and I also…er..__borrowed his sweater, and are now __stalking his every movement just so we can harass him about it later."  Sirius pondered, while mockingly stroking the bottom of his chin.  _

            Peter stared at him questioningly, his eyebrows raised as he waited for an answer.  

            "Nope, not at all." 

*

            "—I mean, Adalia said that I should wear it up, but then Sapphy said that that would bring too much attention to my face and if I had some sort of…you know..blemish or something, then it would be right out there for _everyone_ to see.  So, of course I couldn't wear it up after hearing that!  Then, Eleanor—she's really a dear girl—offered to let me borrow this really gorgeous clip that her grandmother gave her, but sometimes I just have to trust my own judgement over the girls', so I just ended up wearing it down."  

            James, who had stopped listening to his date talk about 10 minutes earlier, nodded along agreeably to Chrysanthea's babbling.  The girl was very pretty, but she certainly could stand to have a sock shoved into her mouth.

            "James?  James?  _James_?"

            James, apparently, had been caught.  He blinked dazedly at her for a few seconds before saying the cleverest that came into his mind.

            "Hmm?"

            "James, were you—were you not listening to me?"  Chrysanthea's eyes looked oddly shiny and her tone had become somewhat pathetic.

            James shook his head firmly.  "No..no!  Well, um…actually, yes.  You see, I was paying attention, but then I looked at you..and you're just _so damn pretty." _

            Her eyes immediately lit up as a small blush crept over her cheeks.  "Oh..why…why, thank you."

            Internally, James heaved a great sigh.  _That had certainly been close.  Thank Merlin he had the natural gift of being suave._

"James, would you…like to go get a coffee?  I love going to Madam Puddifoot's.  She decorates her shop ever so nicely."

            "Sure, then.  Lead the way."

*

            "Oh, yeah…James is definitely in for a nice _snog_."  Sirius commented, nudging both his friends.

            "No part of James is coming _anywhere near her lips."  Remus shook his head sternly as he said this._

            "Oh, _please, Moony.  She's taking him to Madam Snog-You-Off-Your-Feet's."_

            "He's right, Remus.  That place has the same reputation as Bridgitte Bernard."

            "—and what would that be?"  Remus questioned, eyebrows raised.

            "If you even come _close, you're guaranteed a snog." _

            "Which, may I add, is why I greatly enjoyed that apology you made me give to her this morning."  Sirius grinned reminiscently.

            "Well, let's step in then!"  Remus enthused.

            "No!  You'll blow our cover!"  Sirius scolded.

            "We don't have a cover..we're _invisible--."_

            "Remus, **face it.  James is on his own with this one."  **

            "He's not ready to be on his own!  He's a _prat when he's on his own!"_

            "Maybe we should have a little faith in him."  Peter suggested, trying to sound as unobtrusive as possible.    

            "Faith?  _Faith_?!  Wormtail, the girl has been going on about her hair since he met with her a half an hour ago.  If I were him, I'd be snogging her just to get her to shut the _bloody hell_ up!"

            Remus, who would normally have a dry remark to shoot back at his friend after hearing such a comment, remained quiet, his eyes fixed ahead of them.

            "What?"  Peter inquired.

            "They just went it in."  He moaned, shaking his head in a grave fashion.

            "C'mon, then.  Let's hurry up and tag along behind someone so we can sneak through the door."  Sirius urged, prodding Remus's back.

            "No, that's too risky.  We're going to have to just…look through the window."

            "Well, that's just not right.  It would be like we're _spying on people."  Peter whined._

            "Pete, in case you haven't noticed, we already ARE spying on people, so consider your conscience still dirty."  

            "That's not even the worst part, though, Sirius."  Peter grunted.

            "Oh, and what's the worst part?"        

            "_I wanted to get a scone in there."_

 *

            James, who would normally be in heaven in a place like Madam Puddifoots, was beginning to get very nervous considering his current position.  How was he supposed to follow Remus's rules in a shop full of couples attached at the lip?

            "James, are you okay?  You haven't touched your coffee."  Chrysanthea pointed out, running a hand through her hair and smiling brightly at him.  

            James's stomach lurched slightly as he watched her hand tousle her own hair.  It turned out that that action was, indeed, every bit as annoying as Lily Evans had claimed it to be.  As her hand slipped out of her hair, it came to rest right on top of his own.  

            "Oh, yes, yes, I'm perfectly fine."  To rectify his answer, James picked up his steaming mug and, without thinking, downed half the cup.  Unfortunately, he didn't realize his mistake until he felt a horrible burning sensation in his throat and began to cough and sputter, his fingers pointing wildly at his mouth.  

            "Oh!"  Chrysanthea pulled out her wand and bent closer to him.

            "Err…I forget the…the…the um…the spell for this!"  She cried out, looking almost as upset as him.  Several people around them had separated and were staring at them, wide-eyed.  

            "Water!"  James managed to choke out, looking around him for help.

            "Oh, that's it!"  Chrysanthea looked triumphant.  "Scourgify!"  

            James's eyes widened considerably as his mouth began to fill with soapy water.  Completely frustrated, he bent under the table and spit the water out of his mouth, his hand searching the top of the table frantically for his wand.  When his fingers finally closed around it, he pointed it to his bent form and sputtered the counter-curse as clearly as possible.  

            As his mouth began to dry out, he took several steadying breaths.  Chrysanthea looked positively mortified at having cursed her date.

            "James!  I…I am…_so sorry_."    

            His own voice echoed in his head.  _"Although, you must show her the utmost respect at all times."  _

Biting his lip, James managed to grumble, "It's..fine."

            Chrysanthea's hands were over her face and she continued to eye him nervously.  

            Taking a quick glance around him, James's suspicions were confirmed.  Almost every eye in the shop was focused on the two of them, albeit the two pairs that belonged to a couple in the back who were enjoying a rather..er.._passionate_ embrace. 

            "Would you mind…er…leaving?"

            She shook her head firmly in response.  

            "Then..uh…then, let's go."  James reached out his hand for Chrysanthea to take.  She slipped her hand gently into his, her eyes still apologetic.  

            Before another word could be uttered between them, James had led her out of the shop.

*

            "See, Lil?  You really had no reason to worry.  We came a whole half an hour early and look!  No James."  Leila pointed out, her hand motioning at all the James Potter-less tables around their's at The Three Broomsticks.

            Lily looked hesitant.  "Well, I guess you guys were right.  I've been a bit paranoid this week."  

            "A bit?"  Lola raised her eyebrows at her.

            Lily smiled slightly.  "All right, a bit and then some."

            "Now, we can have a nice, relaxing lunch.  No paranoia, no commotion--."  Leila's voice was cut off by a louder one yelling out each of their names.

            The girls turned to find a very angry looking Cecilia marching over to their table, dragging a small boy along with her.

            "What happened?  Where's Dennis?"  Leila questioned, her brows furrowed.

            Cecilia's eyes narrowed, her face reddening as she gritted her teeth.  "Dennis is _outside...alone_.  Do you know what he did?!  He..he just _stood there..and..and watched!!"  _

            "Watched what?"  Lily asked patiently.

            "Watched this poor boy get hexed by a few Slytherins!  Can you believe that I had to be the one to save _him_?  I honestly cannot believe he could be such a..a…GIT!" 

            The boy, who Lily recognized to be a first year Gryffindor, was cowering behind Cecilia, hiding his face from view.

            "Oh, don't be that way," Cecilia reprimanded in a soft voice, "they can help."  

            Cecilia took his arm and pulled him in front of her.  The girls all gasped softly.  The boy's entire face was covered with gigantic boils and the skin on his arms was oddly fish-like.  

            "Can you girls watch him?  I'm going to go give Dennis _exactly what he deserves..the selfish prat!"  _

            They all nodded silently as Cecilia stormed out of The Three Broomsticks, leaving the fearful boy behind.  

            "What's your name?"  Lily asked, hoping her voice was gentle.

            "Bill..Bill Weasley."

            "Here…sit down.  Let me take a look at you and see if I can recognize any of these hexes."  Lily pulled out a chair for him and, as soon as he sat down, began to examine him closely.

            "Has this ever happened before?"  Lola questioned.

            "No….no, just this time.  They…they were bullying a girl in my year…and I tried to stick up for her.  A whole lot of good that did me."  He murmured, his tone pathetic.

            "That was very kind of you."  Leila commented, smiling genuinely at him.

            "Could I…could I just……go?"  He asked, looking very uncomfortable at their table.

            "Well…no.  I don't want them to start on you again and I'm afraid Cecilia would kill us if we let you out there…especially in the state your in now.  At least let us..bring you back to normal."  Lily tried to develop a sense of kind authority in her voice.

            "I'd rather leave……if you don't mind."

            Lily could tell that the boy was not the type that was usually bullied.  She had misinterpreted the fearful look on his voice.  He was not scared of the boys who had just hexed him.  He was scared of what other people might think if they saw him looking the way he did.

            "Listen.  We'll buy you a few butterbeers while we try to figure out how to clean you up a bit.  Is that all right with you?"  

            The boy's expression was one of apprehension.  

            "We don't bite……at least not boys _your age."  Leila giggled softly at her own joke._

            "Leila!"  Lily turned her attention away from the boy briefly to glare at her friend.

            "Just trying to lighten the mood."  Leila shrugged.

            "Sit down, Bill.  We're really not that bad.  At our best, we can even manage to be entertaining."  Lola commented, trying her best to make their offer sound tempting.

            Bill let out a short laugh.  "All right.  For a little while."  

*

            "James, I think I might know of something to…er…alleviate things a bit."  Chrysanthea smiled suggestively at him as they walked down the street together.

            "I know of something, too.  A butterbeer.  Do you mind if we stop in at The Three Broomsticks for a bit?"  

            She appeared to be a little put out.  "Well, I guess that would be all right."

            "Excellent."  

            They walked in silence for a few moments.

            "James, could we stop walking for _just a moment?"_

            Thinking back once more to the rule about being respectful, James halted.  Chrysanthea grinned, satisfied, and stepped closer.

*

            "_What_ is she doing?"  Remus questioned, craning his neck a little.

            "Maybe she'll curse him again."  Sirius sniggered appreciatively at his own comment.

            "She's leaning forward…I'm going to go out on a whim and say that she's about to kiss him."  Peter muttered dryly.

            "No!  Quick..think of something we can do to stop it."  

            "Not to worry, Moony.  I have the perfect idea.  Thank Merlin it rained earlier."

            Remus and Peter both exchanged worried glances as Sirius extended his arm, pointing his wand at the couple.

*

            "Chrys, I really think we should just head on over to The Three Broomsticks."

            "I have a much better plan."  Her eyes contained a mischievous glint.

            "No, really, I think we should-."

            Before James could finish his sentence, Chrysanthea pulled him into her by the front of his robes.  Instead of falling into a kiss, however, James and Chrysanthea just…well…fell.

            At the last second, Chrysanthea, for a reason unbeknownst to her and James, but very well known by Remus, Peter, and Sirius, had tripped and flown backward, pulling James right down with her…into a muddy puddle.

            Chrysanthea squealed as she eyed her robes, which were now sopping wet and dirty.  James looked no better, either.  Without so much as a glance at his robes, however, he stood up and shook out the arms of his robes a little.  Seconds later, Chrysanthea managed to pull herself up, her face very red.

            "James?"  She questioned tentatively.

            "Yes?" 

            "I think we should just head on over to The Three Broomsticks."

            "What a _marvelous idea."  _

*

            "I'm going to head into the bathroom."  Chrysanthea murmured as soon as they entered The Three Broomsticks.  

            Without even answering her, James quickly made his way over to a table and sat down in a rush.  He laid his head down, for he now had a pounding headache.  He would've  appreciated dead silence at the moment, but he knew he wasn't going to get that.  Still, he didn't expect to hear shocked gasps from behind him.  Lifting his head a little and turning around, James came face to face with the girl who'd been ignoring him for a straight week.

            "Hullo, Lily."  He muttered lamely, his head sinking into his hands.

            "You look…_horrible."  _

            "That's lovely.  You sure do know how to get a guy's spirits up."  

            "I'm sure you deserved whatever happened."  Lily replied shortly.

            James shook his head pathetically.  "Actually, no.  This time, I didn't."  

            Lily eyed him curiously.  As much as she wanted to get away from him before she found herself in the foul mood that usually accompanied his presence, she felt oddly sorry for him.  He looked absolutely miserable and, to be honest, she'd never before seen him that way.

            "Not that it's any of my business, but…what happened?"  

            "You're right.  It _isn't_ any of your business." 

            Lily let out a small huff, then said in an exasperated tone, "Oh, Bill, don't hide your face.  _He's_ no one to be embarrassed over.  Trust me." 

            James turned around completely.  He raised his eyebrows at a small red-haired boy sitting next to Lily who looked about as fit as he did.  "What's your excuse?"

            The boy actually cracked a smile, an action that seemed to annoy Lily.

            "Don't answer him, Bill."  She commented quickly.

            "Why can't he answer me?"  James questioned, feeling that she was being a little unnecessarily edgy.

            "You're a bad influence."  She muttered.

            "You don't have to listen to her, Bill.  You can talk to James if you want."  Lola told the boy, giving Lily a disapproving look.  

            James smiled at his fellow Gryffindor Quidditch team member.  "Thanks, Lola.  Oh, and hi Leila."

            Leila smiled and held up her palm in a small wave, happily surprised that she'd been acknowledged.

            "I got in a fight with some Slytherins."  Bill answered, puffing out his chest slightly in a tough manner.

            "What did they do to you?"  

            "They _hexed him.  Nothing you should be preaching about, huh?"  Lily inquired bitterly, glaring at him._

            "What is that supposed to mean?"  James demanded.

            "Meaning you've hexed plenty of innocent bystanders over the years.  Don't pretend to be sympathetic."

            "I'm not like that anymore Lily.  Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Bill about what happened--."

            "_Since when do you care_?"

            James's brows furrowed for a moment as he thought back to the conversation he'd had that morning with Remus.

            _"James, I…I think there are certain parts of you that overshadow the nicer parts of your personality.  Now, whether or not you want to change that is entirely up to you.  You have to care."_

"**I care."  James's voice sounded surprisingly genuine to Lily, and slightly sharper than it had been before.  **

            Her eyes seemed to soften slightly as she eyed him speculatively.

            "Well, that's……that's good to know."  

            "It is, isn't it?"  James murmured reflectively to himself.

            "What?"

            "Nothing."  He shook his head dismissively.  "Bill, I'm here with someone right now, but if you'd like to talk, I'll be right over there."  

            James pointed distractedly toward a new table that would put distance between Lily and Chrysanthea.

            Bill nodded, finally looking pretty upbeat.

            "I'll see you later, James."  Lily's eyes locked on his own for a moment and James's heart skipped a beat.  

            "Bye, Lily."  

            James noticed, even as he watched a newly freshened up Chrysanthea walk towards him, that he, _too, was feeling a little more upbeat.  _

Disclaimer:  Ah, you guys know what's mine and what isn't, right? 

Review, Review, Review, Review, Review!  Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy, I write quicker!  (hint; hint) 

            


	5. Not So Easy

Author's*Note—All right, guys—I've been on vacation, but I'm back and I've brought a new chapter with me…R & R…enjoy!          

Chapter 5:  Not So Easy

            "Now, class, if you'll all be patient for a few minutes, I'd like to hand back your last homework," chirped tiny Professor Flitwick, who, as usual, was speaking to the class from atop about 5 good sized books.  

            "Oh, _yes!"  Sirius enthused, looking quite cheery._

            "Were you snogging someone while completing this homework or something?"  Remus questioned dryly.

             "No, Moony, I can't mix school with my social life.  It really would be too much for me to be brilliant in the company of a female.  I multitask as it is, what with being charming _and handsome."    _

            "I can see how you wouldn't want to strain yourself."  

            "Really, though, Padfoot, why all the enthusiasm?"  James questioned from his other side.

            "I did excellent on this homework, I'm sure of it.  I spent a whole……like _20 minutes working on it."  _

            "I'm sure the effort is evident."  Remus quipped.

            "Yeah, Padfoot, I'll bet Flitwick gave you a BMM."

            Sirius raised an eyebrow questioningly.

            "A '**Blew **M**y ****Mind'."  **

            Remus chuckled softly as Sirius's expression closed into a scowl.

            "You lot will see when I get my very first **O** for the year."  

            "I don't know about you, but _I'm on the edge of my seat."  Remus murmured to James, who let out a muffled laugh.  _

            Sirius, who had always been known for his rather flighty personality, didn't even seem to mind the comment, for he had already moved on to bigger and better topics of discussion.

            "Adalia looks nice today, doesn't  she?"

            "I wouldn't know.  I'm not looking at her."  James, whose eyes were firmly planted on the laughing form of Lily Evans across the room, responded.

            "Prongs, just because the girl engaged in a 6 minute conversation with you over **2 weeks ago, doesn't mean she now has a head full of wedding dresses and James Jr.'s."**

            "Padfoot, it wasn't just that.  It was...well, that was the first conversation we had that actually meant something.  We _understood_ each other.  We looked right into each other's eyes.." 

            Sirius turned his head toward Remus, interrupting James's idealistic reminiscing.  "Hey, Moony, you know Filch looked me in the eye the other day when he caught me trying to convince Mrs. Norris to eat a dungbomb. You think I should send him roses?"  

            "You're such a git."  James commented with a shake of his head and a disapproving glare.

            "Although, I was thinking that the fact that he called me a 'foolish, conniving little toe rag' afterward discredited it a bit."  

            Remus grinned, but suppressed a laugh, so as not to discourage James.

            "I agree with you, James.  You made your first little step toward a relationship with her."  Remus nodded agreeably as he said this.

            James's eyebrows furrowed as a slightly disheartened look appeared on his face.  

            "How is this only my _first little step?  What exactly was I doing before?!"_

            "Crawling…in the opposite direction."  Sirius clarified.

            James allowed his head to fall into his hands and rest there for a few minutes.  He didn't mind slow progress, but _this was ridiculous_.

            "All right," he finally spoke up, "what do I do now?"

            "You have to make a connection.  Find some sort of reason as to why Lily should even consider you as a _friend_."  

            "Well, we have lots of things in common!  I mean, she's very pretty and I'm…well, ask any girl around here and I'm sure she'd tell you I'm not too bad on the eyes.  She's smart…I'm smart.  A lot of people like her…and I think it's pretty obvious that I'm not a social misfit."

            Sirius let out a small, derisive laugh.  "You plan on going up to her and telling her all those things, Prongs?"

            "Well, I don't know."

            "That'll get you a connection, all right.  Her **fist will _connect_ with your **face**."  **

            James groaned and pounded (rather lightly, though) on their table with his fist.  

            "Prongs, doesn't the little voice in your head ever chant 'git' at you?"  Remus questioned, his voice dripping with frustrated patience.

            "See, I just don't understand what's so wrong about me.  I mean—what did I just say that was so _bad_?"  James asked meekly.

            "_James_, what do I have to do to get through to you??  Should I speak very slowly and bring pictures next time?"

            "Let's just face it, Moony, I'm a hopeless case."  James folded his arms together and laid his head into the space in between them.

            As James sulked, Remus's eyes took advantage of the break in conversation and scanned the room, hoping for some inspiration.  He needed to find a way that James could learn more about Lily without actually…_interacting with her.  As far as he was concerned, it was too soon for James to be speaking to her without the supervision of at least 3 other people.  After a few minutes of searching fruitlessly, boredom took over and he allowed his eyes to simply follow Flitwick around the room as he passed back their homework.  It was as he was handing Lola Sommers a roll of parchment that Remus's eyes lit up and a few puzzle pieces joined together in his brain.  _

            "Her friends."  

            "Moony, your speaking randomly again."  Sirius informed in a bored tone of voice.

            "James, you get to know Lily _through her friends.  Ask them about her…find out what she likes and what she doesn't like and what her favorite food is and--."_

            "..what color her knickers are…"  Sirius added.

            "Padfoot, don't speak until directly spoken to for now, okay?"

            "Well, you said all that stuff like James would actually care if Lily doesn't like pine cones or something.  I'm the one who has his best interests at heart."

            Remus chose to ignore that last comment.  "Can you do that without further explanation, Prongs?"

            James lifted his head up.  "Yeah, I can do that.  What if they don't know some things, though?"

            "Well, if they can't do her knickers then you can always move on to _other_ undergarments.  I mean, there's no need to be so _specific_."  Sirius rationalized.

            Remus, once again, ignored him.  "Girls know practically everything about each other.  You should be able to at least get the basics."  

            "You won't get bored talking to them, either.  Her friends are pretty cute."  Sirius added in helpfully.

            James sighed and combed his figures through his hair nervously.  Seconds later, he pulled them out and laid his hands down on the table.  Ever since he had observed Chrysanthea grooming herself in such a similar fashion, he had been trying to wean himself of the habit.

            "Let's just hope they're friendly."  

*

            "Oh, and she just _loves jello!"  _

            James nodded his head, a satisfied smile playing on his lips as he wrote the word "jello" onto the sheet of parchment in front of him.  It was divided into three columns:  likes, dislikes, and miscellaneous information.  It was 2 weeks after his exchange with Remus and Sirius and he had finally managed to corner Lily's friends and plead for their assistance.  It hadn't been too hard to convince them, given that the three of them would be delighted for Lily to gave him a chance.  

            "That's good, but, would you girls mind mentioning more dislikes?  I don't have any of those yet."  

            "Well," Cecilia drawled, "first and foremost, there's _you_." 

            James blinked a few times before fully comprehending this information.

            "Yes, well, let's just consider that one a work in progress."  

            Nevertheless, he bent his head down and began to scrawl the word "me" into the dislikes column.  Then, as an afterthought, he moved his hand over to miscellaneous information and added "is either crazy or blind" to that section.  

            "Proceed."  

            "Well, Lily's a very benevolent person.  There isn't much that she really dislikes."  Leila admitted.

            "Other than you."  Cecilia added quickly.

            "That's lovely."  James deadpanned.

            "Oh, I know!  Lily hates Divination.  She thinks it's nothing but a load of dung."  Lola piped up.

            James's eyes lit up.  "There!  A common dislike!  I knew that there would eventually be something that we had in common!  C'mon, ladies, let's keep the ball rolling."  

            "She once told me that she prefers blue eyes on a guy."  Cecilia reported.

            "So…_what?  Am I supposed to charm my eyes blue?"_

            "There's an idea!  If you really want to get to know her, you could disguise yourself as a different person, so that she'll be able to get to know you without any presumptions or biases."  Leila's eyes twinkled merrily at the brilliance of such a plan.

            "I don't think Lily would like that.  She already thinks I'm an arrogant git.  I don't want her to add deceitful to the front of that."

            "You could tell her you were dying.  I'm sure she'd begin a relationship with you as long as she knew it would expire in the near future."  Cecilia deduced in what she thought was a helpful manner.

            "Then what would happen when I never _died_?"  

            Cecilia raised her eyebrows at him.  "You can't expect us to sort out _every little detail for you."  _

            James shook his head and took a deep breath.  "All right, girls.  No more thinking about how I'm going to fake my own death or change my identity.  Back to the list.  **Focus."  **

            Leila reclined back in the chair she was sitting in and narrowed her eyes in concentration.  

            "James, why don't you just focus on being a better person…and then see how things go from there."

            Lola grinned.  "Why, Lei, that's an _excellent plan.  Cecilia, what do you think?"_

            "Brilliant!"  She chirped.

            "So, basically, you're telling me to do this on my own."

            "If you really want to change, it has to be _you_ who works at it.  You need to motivate yourself.  You reach goals by working hard.  Think of Lily as the Quidditch Cup.  Can you get the Cup if your team just sits around all season and does nothing?"  Lola questioned.

            "Well, no, you have to have practices at least 3 times a week and-."  

            "_Exactly_.  Now go draw up a game plan, Captain."  Lola stood up, patted James on the back, then made her way over to the staircase that led to the girls' dormitories.

            "See you, James."  Cecilia waved.

            "Good luck."  Leila wished him with a broad smile.

            James slumped back into his chair, deep in thought.  _Okay, he was on his own now, but was that such a bad thing?  For one, he thought he finally understood the changing process that Remus had been trying to explain to him for months.  Not only that, but he had a feeling that he could actually pull it off.  _

*    

            "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

            Minerva McGonagall lowered her spectacles as she wearily eyed James.  

            "Well, Professor, I was thinking today."

            "A very astonishing accomplishment for you."  

            "Exactly, Professor…_that's why I came to you…because you care about your students enough to notice and compliment such an effort.  I have this idea and because you're such a supportive, _caring_ administrator, I thought that you would not only think it was brilliant, but possibly also forgive Sirius and I for transfiguring all your 2nd year homework parchments into rats last June."  _

            "Very little phases me, Mr. Potter, but I must say that looking down at my desk to observe a swarm of rats congregating next to my ink bottle is one of them."  

            "All right, well that's understandable, but anyway, as I was saying..I was just thinking about all of the potential that lies within the very soul of each and every Hogwarts student."  

            "You are not organizing any type of club that encourages your peers to exhibit the kind of behavior that you and Mr. Black think of as routine."  She quickly informed him.

            "Oh—no, no, no..I mean, yes—a club, but--."

            "Potter, you're not exactly what I think of as leadership material."

            "—less pranking and more..learning."  James fixed his eyes on her and held her steady gaze, trying to make her understand that he was being sincere.

            "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but I'm afraid I really can't place that kind of responsibility upon your shoulders.  You are certainly more than adept to tutor your peers—that is what you meant, correct? (James nodded agreeably)—but you are sorely lacking in reliability..and in motive."  

            "_Motive?_"  James spoke the word as if it was distasteful for it to roll over his tongue.

            "It's not every day that a student requires a personal meeting with me so as to discuss  their role in the educational futures of their peers."

            James lifted his hands in protest, but then thought better of it and set them down in his lap.  He often talked with his hands, but now was a time to be respectful instead of casual.  

            "Listen, Professor.  I've noticed some things about myself that I don't really care for too much and I'd like to make a few changes.  I know you may not know this, but some people consider me somewhat……_conceited_ (this was another word that appeared to leave a bad taste in James's mouth), if you can believe that—I know it came as a shock to me—and I think that becoming a tutor could be the first step in…er…caring more about others."

            "Even if you do have a suitable reason, Mr. Potter, which, may I add, you don't fully have, you're still lacking my other requirement.  I'm not sure that I'd be able to sleep at night if I placed a number of my students in your rugged hands."

            James's voice became defensive as he remarked, "Hey, Professor, now I'll admit that I don't _moisturize or anything, but my hands are actually quite nice--."_

            "Potter, I wasn't being literal.  I merely meant to insinuate that you aren't the most caring, thoughtful student at this school."  

            James grinned at this.  "That is exactly why I will be enlisting the help of the most caring, thoughtful student at this school.  Or at least begging for it."

            "..and who, may I ask, do you have in mind?"  

            James cleared his throat.  "Lily Evans."

            Her eyebrows drew together and lifted, James's latest comment complimenting her already suspicious nature.

            "Potter, Miss. Evans and yourself haven't gotten along since you met each other.  I severely doubt that she will agree to be your…partner."  

            James's pointer finger was waggling at her before he could even realize the action, giving him little time to correct it.  "You see, that's where you're wrong.  From what I gather when it comes to Lily, the chance at enriching the life of someone else is quite her cup of pumpkin juice."  

            "Pumpkin juice, Mr. Potter?"

            "Well, she doesn't like tea.  I'm fairly sure that was the one that came right after me on her dislikes list.  Yes, it was either that or boiled hot dogs."

            Professor McGonagall eyed him, her glance still perturbed, for a few silent minutes.  Then, she heaved a sigh and folded her hands in front of her upon her desk.

            "Potter, as regretful as I know I am bound to be in the future, I'm afraid I can't deny a student the chance to help others.  If you are really sincere in your wishes to tutor your fellow students, which you appear to be, I will give you my consent in forming a…tutoring club."  

            James's mouth expanded into a huge grin.  "Thank you very much, Professor.  I will put all that I have into this, I promise you."

            "For now, Mr. Potter, I suggest you put _all that you have_ into convincing Miss. Evans to be your partner in all of this, because that happens to be my one condition.  You do this with Miss. Evans keeping an eye on you at all times, or you don't do it at all."

            "I wouldn't have it any other way, Professor."  

*

            James found Lily stretched out in a chair in the common room, a book propped up in her lap.  Grinning, he crept up behind her, kneeled down, and rested his head on the arm of the chair.  

            "Whatcha readin'?"  

            Lily let out a small squeal and jumped a little in her seat.  When she turned to find James at her side, an annoyed expression appeared on her face.  

            "Potter." She sighed in welcome.

            "Hi, Lily."  He shot her his most benign smile.  

            "Is there something that you need?"  She raised her eyebrows at him.

            James reached out his hand and traced a finger down her cheek.  "Well, now that you put it that way…"

            Lily kept her unflinching glare fixed on him, seemingly entirely not amused by his antics.  

            "…OK, wrong approach with that one."  

            She sighed again.

            "I like you a lot more when you're mouth isn't open."  

            "Why must you be so hot and cold with me, Lily, dear?"  

            She allowed a sickly sweet smile to play on her lips.  "…because, James, darling, sometimes you seem to be acting like a normal, perfectly tolerable person…and then other times, you're an insensitive prat!"  

            James thought for a moment.  "All right, how about we just get to the point?"  

            _"What a wonderful idea."  _

"Lily, I've been thinking."  

            "_Astonishing_."

            James was momentarily distracted.  "You know, you should only have to get that kind of response once a day.  The first time—OK, kind of funny.  After that, though, it's just…_mean_."  

            Lily's eyebrows furrowed.  _Lovely_—he had confused her.   

            "Nevermind."  James dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

            Lily nodded, despite the fact that she was still a little bit confused.

            "Lily, I need your help."

            Now, _that did the trick.  She was intrigued. _

            "Go on."  

            "I want to be a better person."

            Lily's eyes widened.  "…and you want my help _because?" _

            He shrugged and answered simply, "You're the best person I know."

            Lily's head tilted to one side a bit, her expression softening.  "That was…"

            "The nicest thing anyone's ever said to you?"  James guessed hopefully.

            She smiled, her eyes twinkling.  "Actually, no, but it was nice…for you."

            "You see?  You're here and I'm already on the right track."  He grinned.

            Her smile faded into a more serious countenance.  "James, that's very flattering, but..changing like that…it's really something you should do more so on…on your own." 

            "Yeah, I know…I plan to do that.  It's just that…well, I decided that it would be a good idea for me to tutor younger students.  I figured it would keep me focused more on my schoolwork and help me to become more alert of others' feelings. "  

            Lily nodded in agreement, so he decided to move along in the conversation.            

            "You see, Professor McGonagall won't let me do it unless someone responsible does it with me and--."  

            "Wait…what?  Are you…are you—are you _serious?"_

            Now, it was his turn to be confused.  "Well, yeah, I mean--."

            Lily shook her head in an irritated fashion and it puzzled James to observe that she seemed…infuriated.

            "I should've known."

            "Lily, I-."

            "JAMES POTTER YOU ARE THE MOST SELFISH PERSON ON THIS PLANET!  You don't want my help, I can see that.  You just want to use me in one of you're little schemes.  Well, guess what?!  I'm not an idiot and I won't go along with it.  Find someone else to be your puppet, you git!"

            Lily stood up out of her chair and stormed off in the direction of the steps that led to the 6th year girls' dormitory.  

            "Lily, that is the most RIDICULOUS thing I've ever heard.  Do you think you could just trust me for once?!"  James yelled as he chased after her.  He was so intent on catching up with her that he didn't give a second thought to running up the steps afterward.  Within seconds, he found himself sliding back down to the ground with an unpleasant thud. 

            Brushing himself off as he stood up, he muttered to himself, "Honestly, you never see the girls get bruised for trying to come up to our room."  

            "Well, mate, I reckon that's because their lot is perfectly welcome up there."  A voice said from behind him.

            James turned around to see Sirius grinning in pure amusement.  Behind him, lounging in chairs, were Peter and Remus.

            "I see you're making excellent progress on your own."  Remus commented lightly, smirking in James's direction.

            "Ah, bugger off!"  James scowled as he made his way up to his dormitory.  

            _Why he thought this would be easy, he had no idea.  When it came to Lily Evans, things were **never easy.  **_

*

            "Lil, do me a favor and remind me how you managed to convince me into taking the N.E.W.T class for _History of Magic_…"  Leila ordered, a slight wince in her voice as she unrolled the foot long piece of parchment Professor Binns had handed her moments earlier and was greeted with a clearly visible **_D_. **

            Lily offered her a patient smile.  "Because, Lei, you want your future employer to see how _expansive_ your interests are." 

            "I seriously doubt that my future employer would care about such qualities, unless, say..my future employer was _you."_

            "Are you implying that I _forced you into taking this class?"  _

            "Oh, you know very well that giving your little 'we have to think about our futures' speech is just as good as putting the Imperius Curse on all of us."

            "Still, though, it's not like I put a gun to your head."

            Leila raised her eyebrows in a curious fashion.  "What would it matter if you put _gum_ on my head?  I mean, sure it might get in my hair and then force me to possibly shave my head, but something like that wouldn't have made me follow you into the N.E.W.T class from hell..if anything, it would've made me _follow you_ around with scissors and a razor."  

            "As much thought as you put into that answer, I feel obligated to tell you that I said 'gun', not 'gum'."  

            "_Who's Gun?_"

            "It's not a who, it's a what..and it is a..um…muggle weapon."  Lily attempted to explain.

            "Ohhhh...you mean like those…numb chucks!"

            "You mean nun chucks?"

            "Yeah, those!"

            Lily let out a short laugh.

            Leila looked slightly put out that her comparison wasn't as clever as she'd thought it would be.

            "_What?_"

            "Well, yeah, they're a weapon—if you're a ninja!"  

            "What's a ninja?"  

            Lily opened her mouth, then thought better of it and responded briefly, "Never mind."  

            Leila didn't seem to mind, for she changed the subject without missing a beat.  

            "So, what'd you get on the essay, anyway?"

            Lily looked hesitant.  "I did……fair."

            Eyeing Lily's essay suspiciously, Leila quickly snatched it off the table as Lily lunged desperately for it.

            "Lei, give it back!"  

            Leila ignored her, and instead busied herself with the task of unrolling the 2 ft long piece of parchment.  Her eyes widened as a small gasp was emitted from her lips.  "Fair??  _FAIR?!  Lily, you got an **O!"**_

            "Well, I was trying to make you feel better, as you would've noticed if you weren't so _bloody nosey!"    _

            "Lil, I know you're brilliant, you don't have to bother hiding you're _exemplary_ marks from us less fortunate people."

            "Please, _Leila.  You're not an idiot and you know that I wouldn't think that for a second!"    _

            "I don't need praise.  I _know_ I'm not Head Girl material…and I know that I suck in this class."  

            "Honestly, Lei, all you have to do is _apply_ yourself a bit more."  

            "Lily, I _honestly don't know how it's possible to apply **anything in this class.  I've spent the majority of my most dreadfully boring hours in this classroom.  I mean, even if I sleep in here, I end up having boring _dreams_.  It's a big waste of my time."  **_

            "That one you had the other day when you whispered 'Reeeeeemus' didn't sound quite so dull…"  Lily chirped, innocently examining her nails.

            Leila's face immediately turned a brilliant shade of red.

            "Oh, I suppose it was as entertaining as it sounded…"  

            Leila's eyes narrowed as she hissed, "You're making that up."

            Lily turned toward her, her eyes sparkling wickedly.  "Yes, possibly, but even so you wouldn't be looking like a strawberry right now if it weren't for the fact that he has, indeed, been running a few laps in _here."_

            She tapped the side of her head softly for emphasis, her grin spreading quickly.

            "..and how _exactly are you so sure of that?" _

            Lily sighed in a somewhat dramatic fashion.  "Lei, I can read you like a book..and Remus is _quite_ the page turner these days."  

            Leila crossed her arms defiantly, while quickly searching her mind for a jab of her own.

            "_At least I'm not infatuated with James Potter_."  

            Lily's eyes widened considerably, her face bearing a disgraced expression.  "That is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard in _my life." _

            Leila shrugged.  "Painfully honest, I know."

            Lily fixed her eyes angrily upon her friend, staring her down silently for a few moments before deciding on a better tact.

            She let out a small breath before turning calmly to Leila and stating airily, "You are _completely off."_

            "No, I don't think so.  You're just in _complete denial."_

            Frustrated that her calm approach hadn't worked, Lily quickly began to fume again, fully ready to get into a full-fledged argument over such a…a…completely not true, off base, disgusting, horrible-to-even-think-about statement.

            "Explain yourself."  She muttered shortly.

            "I'm just saying that James is smart, that's all."          

            "You're getting even more delusional by the minute."

            "Don't you see, Lily?  By annoying the hell out of you all these years, he's done something that he's been wishing for since 4th year."

            "..and what, Miss. All Knowing, would that be?"  

            "He's made himself the center of your world."  

            Lily looked livid.  "HE IS NOT!"

            Leila grinned, her eyes twinkling mischievously.  "Prove it, then."

            "_How?  _Would you like me to draw a map of my world and point out that James is in uncharted territory?"

            "Prove that you're not scared of getting close to him.  Do that tutoring thing with him."

            Lily rolled her eyes at her friend.  

            "Oh, c'mon, Lily."  

            As a means of satisfying Leila, Lily gave the most evasive answer she could.

            "I'll think about it."  

*

Hope you guys enjoyed..I'll try to get the next one out soon!  


	6. The Agreement

Author'sNote – Okay, does anyone really want to hear about how I can't even remember how long its been since the last time I updated this?  Mmhmm, that's what I thought.  Leave any comments/questions about such things or the story in your review.  On with the story…

Chapter 7:  The Agreement    

            Despite her sweet and kindly nature, Lily Evans had always had a very specific vice.  While, she was quite the rational thinker and had always been marveled at for her extreme patience, she was also infamous among her friends for being decidedly…stubborn.  She had a very sharp stubborn streak in her that, when tested, seemed to make even her infallible sense of rationality and patience deteriorate before her very eyes.  This trait of hers was not only bothersome to her friends, but to be quite frank…well…_it annoyed the hell out of her._

            While, the stubborn streak could be brought out by anyone really, there had always been specific individuals throughout different periods of her life that could really bring it out in full force.  When she was a very small child, that person was her older sister, Petunia.  Petunia had never been keen on letting Lily in on anything her and her friends ever did.  Lily, however, being the eager little girl that she'd been, had never missed a chance to be a part of her sister's life.  The more Petunia pushed her away, the more Lily insisted on being included.  As she grew up, though, Lily slowly learned that the best way to show her sister that she cared was, quite simply, to ignore her altogether.  Yet, it wasn't long before another evoker emerged in Lily's life.  By the time she reached the age of 12, Lily had fully realized that, while she completely adored her mother, they would never again fully agree on anything until she was at least 18.  The reason for this was not because Lily and her mother no longer got along, but more-so Lily's hopes of achieving a certain sense of independence.  Within about a year, Mrs. Evans even came to recognize this quality in her daughter and began to not only respect it, but value and appreciate it also.  

            However, neither of those two women could bring out the streak quite as efficiently and without fail as a certain hazel eyed Gryffindor chaser.  No one brought out the stubbornness in Lily Evans in the way that James Potter did.

            Almost two weeks had passed since Leila had made the rather deliberate, yet not-so-wise jab at Lily over a possible infatuation with James Potter. 

            For some impossibly irritating reason, Lily could not stop thinking about it.  This was a rather ironic twist to the situation, considering that Lily could not stop thinking about the fact that she had been accused of not being able to stop thinking about James Potter.  More so, she could not stop thinking about the fact that she could not stop thinking about how she had been accused of not being able to stop thinking about James Potter.  It was all very confusing and utterly infuriating.

            For one, the concept of her even being slightly fond of James Potter was enough to make her laugh out loud.  In fact, she had, _several_ times within the presence of her friends done such a thing.  While, it could be covered up as normal when the lot of them were simply hanging about, it was hard to explain why she burst into laughter during a rather lengthy lesson on Giant Wars in Professor Binns's class.

            Beyond that, Lily saw no reason at all for Leila's _disgustingly_ false accusations.  At first she had been able to write it all off as humorous prodding for entertainment's sake, but when Leila corrected this assumption by informing Lily that she had been dead serious, she'd begun to worry for her friend's mental stability.  Perhaps she was a compulsive liar?

            All of her suspicions, confusion, and nervous anxiety were especially fresh in her mind on the 15th Post-James-Jab day. 

            On the morning of that day, Lily could be found sprawled out across her bed, lazily tracing invisible patterns on her sheets as she read up on the uses of essence of belladonna for a particularly grueling Potions essay. Frustrated that she wasn't picking up some of the information that she needed for her essay, she began to quickly flip through the pages of the book, scanning each with rapid-fire precision. She was yet to find the name of the wizard who was given credit for its discovery. Therefore, the ordeal went on for several minutes. Flip. Scan. Flip. Scan. Flip. Scan. Flip. Scan.

            Rather abruptly, Lily's eyes focused on a specific sentence found in the very center of page 624.

_After many years of intense study and even more of fruitless research by a myriad of the most competent and brilliant wizards of that time, one man stumbled upon the very discovery that so many had dedicated hours and hours of their time to find. James Joseph Tennyteller, while honeymooning with his wife—_

            Lily did not get the chance to finish reading about the less-than-interesting honeymoon exploits of James Joseph Tennyteller, for she had slammed the book shut as soon as she had seen his first name.

            How could she not think of the _damn_ prat when his _damn_ name was in _her_ book.  Okay, well it was technically the library's book, but even so, Lily was tempted to reopen the book to page 624 and perform a simple spell to erase the James from the man's name.  He could simply be Joseph Tennyteller to anyone who read the book after her. No one needed that silly 3 name status anyway..it was unnecessarily redundant. She was however, rather skeptical about defacing school property and even more so, on a larger scale, history itself.

            The only other person in the room at the time, Lola, observed Lily's strange behavior with mild amusement. 

            "You all right, Lil?" She questioned, arching one eyebrow in an inquisitive fashion.

            "I would be..and I _was_..until Leila had to butt into things that have nothing to do with her and, by doing so, completely addle my brain!"

            "So, should I assume it would be a bad move to ask to you to come with me to meet Leila for a late breakfast?"

            "Assume away!" Lily encouraged with a dismissive gesture.

            Lola emitted a small laugh and got up off her bed, heading for the door. Before she exited the dormitory, however, she turned thoughtfully and asked, "Hey, Lily—would you mind doing me a favor?"

            Lily gave her a sardonic smile. "Please say you want me to check myself into St. Mungo's, because I could really use the encouragement."

            Lola laughed again. "While, I intend to fully support this little goal of yours, that's not quite what I was implying.  Would you mind if I kept your Charms notes for one more night? I know I've had them for almost a week, but I've been so busy and I thought that I'd finally have a free night tonight, but James has scheduled practice again and…_and_ _why are you looking at me like that?_"

            "Lola, why is it that whenever you're trying to not think about something, it pops up everywhere?" Lily sighed in suppressed defeat.

            Lola grinned. "Were you trying not to think about your notes? Because if you could try just a bit harder for just one more day I promise they'd be safely back in your possession by tomorrow night."

            "Oh, no! I mean..well, yes, you can keep them for another day, but—."

            "Oh, thanks so much, Lily!" Lola cut in, an enormous smile stretching across her face. 

            Lily shook her head slightly.  "No problem."

            "All right, well, if you get hungry—you know where I'm at and that I'm where the food is, so you'll have some company!  I'll see you in a bit!" Lola raised her hand in a small wave and then left the dormitory.

            Alone, Lily sunk back onto her bed with a deep sigh.  If only "no problem" applied to every aspect of her life! 

            "Ah, checkmate!" Sirius Black announced proudly.  With a delightful flourish, he patted the head of the knight responsible for the capture of Peter's king, who promptly swatted his tiny sword at him.  Sirius winced rather sensitively and glared at the small figure. 

            "How could this have happened?" Peter eyed the chess set incredulously and whined, "I just beat Moony earlier and he's loads better than you!"

            Sirius looked, as always, rather undaunted.  "Just pay up, Pete."

            "_What?_"

            "You heard me—10 galleons on the table."

            "Padfoot, we weren't playing for money."

            "Yes, we were."

            "No, Sirius, we most definitely were not.  I haven't played you for money in anything since you cheated that time when--."

            "OK, enough!" Sirius was now looking a bit miffed and in a huffy, yet quieter voice proclaimed, "I hate that your memory's gotten better."

            "Ah, well, you're just going to have to find other resources for cheating me out of my own money. I'm sure it won't be too difficult for you."

            Sirius sighed. "Yes, I know, but I hate having to put out an _effort_."

            "The feeling is mutual." A gruff voice proclaimed from the bed next to Sirius's.

            "Aww, Prongs, you poor dear.  You're getting a bit sad drowning in all things pathetic over there.  Do I need to give you another hug?" Sirius had adopted a cute little chirp for his tone. 

            "No, Padfoot, the first seven were enough for today."

            "Jaaaaaaames," Sirius drawled, "these arms will not be available all day. They have a very busy schedule.  I mean, really, how couldn't they when they belong to me?"

            "I love it when he thinks aloud."  Peter remarked dryly.

            "While I'm quite sure this suggestion isn't too Moony-friendly, I've decided to say it anyway.  Prongs, man, you have to get back out there.  You're turning into a social pariah."

            "Pariah, Sirius?  Do you even know what that is?" Peter raised his eyebrows in a speculative manner.

            "Yes, Wormtail, I know _exactly_ what it is.  If you would like for me to put it in perspective for you, it would be the kind of person you're going to be if you keep questioning me."

            "Is that a threat, Padfoot?"

            "No, not at all.  Consider it an _oral pat on the back_."  Sirius's voice, as usual, was dripping with sarcasm.

            "Doesn't matter anyway--," Peter mumbled, "whatever it is, James certainly isn't _it_."

            "In my own defense…I agree."  James nodded.

            "Prongs, you are one step away from listening to sad music while eating 2 lbs of chocolate and asking me if you're fat."

            James considered this for a moment and then gestured pointedly to his sides.  "I am gaining a bit of weight."

            "It _is_ almost February, James.  You could still be carrying a little holiday weight."  Peter reasoned with a shrug.

            "I'm sorry ladies, but tell me again which page this was on in Witch Weekly.  I'd like to bookmark it for further reference."

            "Shove off, Padfoot.  I have the right to be a bit depressed every now and then."

            "But, when you're depressed you're not fun…and when you're not fun, we don't do anything fun…and before you know it, my whole world is thrown off balance!"

            "Sirius, you don't know what this is like.  Everything I do is rejected by this girl!  Have you noticed she's been ignoring me lately?  All because I innocently tried to start that tutoring club with her, I bet!  She always thinks the worst of me…always assumes I have the worst intentions!"  James's face had turned slightly pink from his small outburst.

            "Well, your ultimate goal is to snog her after all this right?" Peter asked.

            "Well…yes, but I wouldn't mind if some people learned a few things, too.  It's not selfish when it's a win-win situation for everyone." James reasoned.

            "If Moony were here, I bet he'd think otherwise." Sirius piped up.

            "And why is that?"

            "I dunno…it's like his job description: 'must think otherwise'."

            "Must be all that.._good_ _sense _in him_."  _The words rolled off of Peter's tongue like the mention of an Unforgivable Curse. 

            "You reckon Evans fancies good sense?" James questioned in a slightly smaller voice.

            "Well, not that we know her much or anything, but I'd reckon that she's pretty keen on anything you don't possess."

            "Hey, speaking of Moony--."  Sirius began.

            "We aren't anymore."  Peter interrupted.

            "Pariah, Peter, _pariah_."  Sirius chanted.

            "Stop being so sensitive just because I didn't let you rob me blind earlier."

            "Wait—what?"  James looked considerably confused.

            "I beat him at chess and he tried to say that we had made a bet, but we hadn't and I remembered that."

            James laughed rather loudly.  "Sirius—beat _you_—at chess?"

            Sirius looked indignant.  "What exactly is that supposed to mean?  I regret those hugs, Prongs, I really do.  And you _are_ getting a bit fat." 

            James ignored the nonsense coming out of his best friend's mouth and simply laughed again.  "No offense, Padfoot, but…well, you play chess like a girl." 

            "…and how…exactly…is that?"  Sirius wasn't quite following.

            James thought for a moment.  "Doesn't really work with that one, does it?" 

            "Nah, not even a little bit."  Sirius admitted honestly with a shake of his head.  "Not to worry, though!  Back to what I was about to say before.  Where the hell _is_ our better half?  It's no fun even trying to get into trouble when he's not around to shake his head at me."

            James shrugged.  "Probably in Hogsmeade helping old women cross the street or setting all the owls free in Eeylops." 

            "Actually," Peter clarified, "he's at a Prefect's meeting."

            Remus, was indeed, at a Prefect's meeting.  Professor McGonagall had spontaneously arranged one for the purpose of alerting all 8 of them to the fact that someone was, once again, causing all the toilets to overflow in the bathrooms every time someone attempted to wash their hands.  While, she slightly admitted that it was a rather clever bit of magic, she insisted that the sheer preposterousness of it all stopped her from being impressed. 

            "So, in conclusion, if any of you—," she paused here and regarded them all (stopping quite noticeably longer when her gaze came to rest on Remus, which, incidentally, caused him to redden), "have an idea of who this person is or through some feat catch this person or maybe even hear a bit of speculation…I would like you to report to me immediately.  This cannot go on.  A 2nd year girl came into my class crying because her new socks were soaked with toilet water. It is getting to be quite a problem."

            Remus almost felt like looking away.  He respected Professor McGonagall and he hated the fact that he had to stand in front of her and lie so blatantly.  He had tried consoling himself with the fact that even if he did tell Sirius to stop charming the sinks and toilets, he would get minimal to zero cooperation.  Even that did not help, however, when his mind began to wonder back to the real reasons as to why he would never tell McGonagall of his friend's antics.  He, rather ashamedly of course, thought them to be quite funny.  Sure, the fact that less and less people were now washing their hands because of the charm was alarming and altogether unsanitary, but the part of him that was usually smothered by his sensibility found it all greatly amusing.

            Remus tuned back into the present just as McGonagall was dismissing them.  Before he could turn to leave, however, he felt a slight tug on the sleeve of his robes.

            He turned to see Lily Evans looking at him rather pointedly, her eyes narrowed.

            "Which one of them, Remus?"

            He pretended to be daft.  "Which of—who, Lily?"

            Lily raised her eyebrows at him.  "Listen, Remus, I try to give you as much space as possible when it comes to dealing with your…_friends_.  I simply cannot allow _myself _to just sit back and allow _them_ to terrorize students and I can't believe that you can!"

            "This has nothing to do with them."  Remus's tone had hardened slightly.

            Catching Remus completely off-guard, Lily let out a slight shrill.

            "Why does EVERYONE think I am some complete and utter moron?"

            "Everyone being…?"

            "You…and _Potter_." She seethed in a very impatient voice.

            Remus began to get slightly defensive.  "I'm sorry, I forgot that we made up half the population of Hogwarts these days!  Is enrollment down?  Has Dumbledore started charging tuition?"

            Lily crossed her arms and took a deep breath, attempting to compose herself.  She hadn't meant to make Remus cross with her and it was starting to look like they were heading down that path. 

            "I'm just saying that I happen to be a fairly intelligent specimen and I don't like being treated like dirt."

            "Lily--."

            It was then that she began to yell. "NO, REMUS, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I'M TIRED OF IT! I'M SICK OF POTTER THINKING THAT HE CAN TREAT ME LIKE AN IDIOT! I'M SICK OF DOUBTING MYSELF SOMEIMES! I'M SICK OF CONSTANTLY HAVING TO KEEP MY GUARD UP! I'M SICK OF ALL POTTER'S LIES AND MANIPULATION! I'M SICK OF HEARING THAT I COME DOWN ON HIM WAY TOO HARD—BECAUSE I DON'T! AND I'M REALLY SICK OF—"

            "James in general?"

            Lily took a steadying breath and smiled ever so slightly.  "Actually, I was going to say yelling."

            "Now, what were you going on about?  Lies and manipulation?"

            "Potter lying about that damn tutoring club just to pull off some big spectacular prank of his!"

            Another voice cut sharply into their conversation.  "Mr. Lupin, Miss. Evans—I'm sorry to interrupt you like this, but I forgot to question you earlier, Miss. Evans.  Mr. Lupin, if you would mind, could step out for a moment."

            It was Professor McGonagall, who had just stepped back into the empty classroom that the previous Prefect's meeting had been held in.

            Lily, looking just a bit daunted, shook her head.  "Oh, I—I wouldn't mind if Remus stayed."

            "If that suits you, Miss. Evans, very well.  I wanted to speak with you about the tutoring club that Mr. Potter spoke of to me a few weeks ago. He agreed to my one specific condition, which was that either he did it with you, as he asked to, or not at all.  I haven't received word from him yet, but I actually have several younger students right now who would benefit greatly from a bit of tutoring.  So, Miss. Evans, if you did, indeed, agree to begin such a club with Mr. Potter, I was wondering if I could meet with you both to arrange times and designate you a specific classroom to hold meetings in.  I also need to put together a list of all the students right now who require some extra practice in some of their subjects, so you can have some form of a preliminary meeting with them, also."

            Given that Professor McGonagall had blurted this all out in a clipped (not cold, just _sharp_) and hurried tone, Lily had not managed to get so much as a word in.  However, by time she had finished, Lily couldn't seem to even put a coherent sentence together.  The incredible revelation that _was_ the fact that James Potter had been telling her the truth weeks ago was so completely shocking that she couldn't quite get her mind around it. 

            "Miss. Evans, do you have an answer for me?"

            Looking over quickly to Remus, Lily noticed that he had a slight, yet knowing smile etched across his face.

            Out of what she would later blame to be pure shock and amazement, Lily looked back to Professor McGonagall and slowly nodded her head.

            "Yes, yes—I'll do it. I mean.._we'll_do it.  I'll speak to Potter—er, James…about it."

            "Very well.  Then, I'd like for the two of you to meet me at 7:00 in my classroom tomorrow evening.  I assume that this time would suit both of you well enough?"

            Lily quickly agreed, knowing full well that she had completely no idea as to what James's plans were for the following night.  Honestly, though, she really hoped that he would have the audacity to pitch a fit about her agreeing to a meeting that conflicted with his beloved quidditch practices.  It would be _so like_ Potter to do that.

            Professor McGonagall then bid them each a good day and promptly left the classroom.

            Upon her departure, Remus turned to Lily, his previous smile having morphed into a grin.

            "Lies and manipulation, huh?"

            "Oh, come off it, Remus!"

            Remus thought for a moment.  "All right, but on one condition. Since you were wrong about that, how about you consider the fact that you could be wrong about my handling of the bathroom situation."

            Lily bit her lip.  "Mmm…all right, I suppose that will do. Just…uh…Remus?"

            "Yes?"

            "Why is it that whoever it is…must go into the girls' bathrooms also?  Do you think you could fix…that aspect of it?"

            "Hmm…well, I happen to know that this hypothetical person is extremely curious.  It would be pretty difficult to dissuade them."

            "Remus—I'm really getting out of the habit of washing my hands after I use the loo and its…err…it's really a bit disgusting."

            Remus laughed in a muffled sort of way.  "I would agree."

            "Just please try to—_control the situation_ a little."

            "Will do, Lily, will do."

            At dinner, Lily could be found eating more than she could remember eating at one time in her entire life.  She continuously shoveled food into her mouth, barely giving herself time to breathe.  It was when she began to crack a pistachio that someone finally spoke up.

            "Lily, stop!"  Leila commanded.

            Lily, emerging easily from her daze, blinked a few times.  "Hmm?"

            "You're allergic to nuts!"  Leila gestured wildly to the pistachio that Lily was about to insert into her mouth.

            Lily made a face at the pistachio in question and casually tossed it aside. 

            "What is _wrong_ with you?"

            "Hmm?"

            "Lily, you're not showing any emotion.  You're not sad, happy, pissed off…you're not even angry with me anymore!  Not that I'm complaining, but…why are you so…stoic? It's…_scary_."

            "I'm…delaying the inevitable." 

            "At this point, the inevitable is every piece of food on this table, Lily."

            Lily nodded in a distracted sort of way, not really comprehending Leila's words as much as she let on.       

            "Potter was telling the truth. I told McGonagall that I'd do the tutoring thing.  Must go tell him eventually."  Lily annunciated in short, clipped sentences.

            Leila looked positively delighted.

            "Well, then…go on, now!"

            "Must I?" Lily asked in a pathetic sounding voice.

            Leila nodded eagerly, a bright smile on her face.

            Her face still devoid of emotion, Lily got up from her chair and began to walk toward James with sloth-like speed.

            She vaguely heard Leila whisper from behind her, "Speed up a little, Lily!  For Merlin's sake, you're not walking to your death!"

            When Lily finally reached the other end of the table where Potter and his friends sat, she decided to try and make the agreement as painless as possible.

            "Potter." 

            James brightened up immensely when he heard her voice. 

            "Lily!  I mean—er---Evans."

            Lily stared at him blankly for a moment.  This made him incredibly nervous for reasons that he couldn't quite explain.  He quickly glanced around to try and find something to talk about with her.  She rarely ever spoke to him _first _and lately _not_ _at all_, so he found himself with an overwhelming urge to show her his amazing skills as a conversationalist.  He tried his best to think of the list he had made up with the help of Lily's friends—the one that had detailed all of her likes and dislikes that they'd known of.  Feeling pressed for time, James decided to go with the first item that he spotted.  He snatched up a little bowl that had been resting next to his dinner plate and brandished it.

            She raised her eyebrows at him.

            "It's…jello." He pathetically explained.

            "Yes…um…it is.  Anyway, well--."

            James pressed on.  "Would you…like some?"

            Lily eyed him speculatively.  "Well, I really just--."

            "You like jello!"  He exclaimed.

            "_What_?" Lily was now rather confused.

            "Er…um…I assumed that…because, well, who doesn't?  It's jello!" 

            Lily did not seem interested in his feeble attempts at conversation.

            "Listen, Potter, I—."

            He once again cut her off.  "It's _strawberry_ jello."

            "Yes, Potter, that's wonderful, but--."

            "It's…uh…definitely a favorite of mine.  How about you?"  James asked, already knowing the answer.

            "Yes, actually it is, but--."

            "That's something we have in common, then.  What other--."

            Lily never got the chance to hear what James was about to ask her, for she simply could not take it anymore.

            "Potter, _must you_ be so infuriating?  If you would be quiet for 30 seconds, I would be able to tell you that I have agreed to help you with the tutoring club.  I talked to McGonagall about it and she wants us to meet her at 7:00 in her classroom tomorrow to discuss the details.  Enjoy…your jello."

            Without so much as another word, Lily pivoted and made her way back to Leila, leaving behind a happily shocked James.

            "Can you believe that just happened?"  He asked his friends, his voice conveying amazement.

            Peter flashed him 2 thumbs up and Remus grinned knowingly at him, as Sirius mockingly picked up a leg of chicken off of his plate, studied it very carefully and then proclaimed in a shocked voice, "It's…chicken."

Disclaimer:  The usual routine…

Now go review…please?  I know the words "quick" and "update" don't work so well with me, but the more reviews I get, the more I'm encouraged to write, so…hint, hint.

Review! 

Hope everyone's well and is enjoying their summer! 

            


End file.
